


While You Were Sleeping by Galesgal

by fandomoverload



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload





	While You Were Sleeping by Galesgal

  
[While You Were Sleeping](viewstory.php?sid=767) by [Galesgal](viewuser.php?uid=219)  


  


  


  
Summary: 

This story is pretty much the same plot of the movie.   Meet Justin Taylor he works at Red Cape Comics.  He fantasizes of the owner of the store M. Novotny.  He kept help himself he's falling in love with him.   What happens though when people mistake him for Mikey's fiancee and he's thrown into there family.   What happens when he meets Mikey's brother Brian and he just can't help the fact that somehow he falls in love with Brian.   What will happen now?   Read to find out.

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [FEATURED STORY](browse.php?type=categories&id=77), [Alternate Universe](browse.php?type=categories&id=2), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Could be Canon](browse.php?type=categories&id=39) Characters:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  11 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 32863 Read: 7927  
Published: August 17, 2008 Updated: May 27, 2011 

  


  


  


  
Story Notes:   


  


Okay so there's no Brian in this chapter but he comes along in chapter 2 so read this one or you'll be lost.

  


**1.** The Rescue by Galesgal

 **2.** Welcome to The Family by Galesgal

 **3.** The Set Up by Galesgal

 **4.** It's a Mystery by Galesgal

 **5.** Too Many Thoughts by Galesgal

 **6.** Let the Games Begin by Galesgal

 **7.** Touch by Galesgal

 **8.** The Awakening by Galesgal

 **9.** A Shocking Discovery by Galesgal

 **10.** Passing Ships by Galesgal

 **11.** While You Were Sleeping by Galesgal

  
The Rescue by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


As i said no Brian but you must read this chapter to follow the story he'll be along in the second chapter.

  


  


So this is my pathetic life. I work in a comic book store. I have lunch with Daphne and then I go home to Uncle Ben. Yup that’s the life of young Justin Taylor. I’m insane, that’s why my life is the way it is. Why am I insane you ask? Well I was stupid enough to decide to come out of the closet and take my boyfriend to my high school prom.

What did it get me? A baseball bat to the head from an asshole that I jerked off. Now he sends me love letters, telling me that he only did it because he loved me. Is that insane? That was three years ago. I spent most of my time at this comic book store. It was the only job I could get. The owner M. Novotny took pity on me and hired me. He feels sorry for me because I’m damaged and at any moment I could fall to the floor and swallow my tongue. He’s a nice enough guy I suppose. He really doesn’t come in much. I hear he has a big bad boyfriend now and well, he is taking care of him and has no need for a comic book store. But he does come in once a month for a copy of Captain Astro.

Captain Astro has got to be the gayest comic book I’ve ever seen in my life but you know what? That’s why I love it. I mean it’s been out for a long time and well, it’s a favourite of mine. M. Novotny gave me a copy on my first day here. He was actually working here that day and he gave me a copy, telling me that he was glad I decided to come and work for him. My Uncle Ben had put in a good word for me, he’s the reason I’m working here. M. Novotny said that he could tell that I had potential.

So here I am on the first of the month and the new Captain Astro is coming in. I know he’s coming. My heart is skipping a beat, he’s so hot. He’s in his thirties but he looks twelve. I love that about him. He’s so adorable, every time he smiles I just want to tell him that I’m his and he can have me you know. It’s silly though really, I mean I’ve been working here for six months now and I don’t even know M. Novotny’s first name. I know that it’s a M-name because everything here says M. Novotny. You know, that’s how I know. I heard it was Michael. That’s a nice name but he doesn’t look like a Michael. As I said before he looks young so I’d call him Mikey. Yea that’s sounds like him, little Michael Novotny. When I see him I just, I don’t know, feel funny you know. I haven’t felt this way since Tim.

Tim was the boyfriend, who I took to the prom. We shared a dance like you would not believe. I don’t believe it and I’ve seen it on tape. That’s one of the defects of being bashed in the head with a baseball bat. I don’t remember that night. I have seizures and I loose track of time sometimes.

All I remember that night is the ambulance ride. They tell me a guy found me in the parking lot and called 911. He was at some kind of wedding and was wearing a Tux. I remember seeing him in the ambulance. He was soaked in my blood and he held my hand and he told me that everything was going to be okay. He was very nice and not to mention hot. Too hot to be real! So now I call him my dream guy. He would be the guy I would want if there was no Mikey.

"Mikey’s so hot. I want to fuck him, is that insane?"

"Yes that’s insane!"

"What are you talking about Daphne? I know what you are thinking. You are thinking it’s insane, sitting here for the past hour with that comic book waiting for him to come in so you can drool over him without saying anything."

"Yes that’s insane."

"You know me too well Daphne."

"That’s what best friends are for. I mean I’ve been here all day and I don’t even work here but I had to see how long you’d drool over him this month?"

"I don’t drool."

"Sure you don’t. Look at the clock, he should be here any moment."

* * *

"What did you just say David?"

"I’m leaving for a couple of weeks but when I come back I want an answer."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to Portland and get us situated and when I come back we’ll do it."

"How do you know that my answer will be yes?"

"Oh come on Michael I love you and you love me right?"

"You know I do David, I mean I gave up my family for you."

"You didn’t give them up for me, I have no problem with Deb and the rest of the guys its just--"

"Brian!"

"Yea it’s him, the way he keeps you clinging to his every word, I’m here Michael, this is something real or would you rather want to continue walking after him like a dog?"

"What?"

"Think about, I’ll be gone for two weeks, three weeks tops. When I get back, you decide if you want to keep clinging to the hopes that Brian Kinney finally lets you know he loves you. If you want him I’ll go to Portland alone, but if you remember that I love you and realize that you really love me, then we will have a ceremony. After that we’ll even move. Hell, if you consider being my partner you can even invite him, so that he can see how truly in love we are."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"When you get back, we’ll have a party and then I’ll move to Portland with you."

"Alright, now go to your comics and I’ll call you when I land."

"Okay David, I love you."

"Same here Michael."

* * *

Michael walked into Red Cape Comics, his store. He really missed this place but David told him that a comic book store was not a place for a man of his age to work at. It was fine to own one but he couldn’t be seen by the patrons as they made purchases at his establishment.

Not now that he was going to be David’s partner. David was a chiropractor and now Michael was taking night courses, being his assistant. He never really thought about going back to college but David had told him that it was important to have a craft.

Michael had told his lover that he wanted to go for Creative Writing but David explained to him that Creative Writing was just something that he could have as a hobby but he couldn’t be serious. David didn’t understand how someone would even consider it as a job where he could have a career in. After he told him that, Mikey kept it to himself, that he had written a lot of short stories about a super hero that protected gayland. Gayland, yea he supposed that really did sound lame.

When he came in he immediately spotted Justin Taylor, sitting behind the counter. Justin was about twenty but he didn’t look a day over fourteen. He was a sweet kid for what he could tell. He had gotten bashed at his prom and now he had a lot of problems.

Michael had this big goofy grin on his face every time he saw him and thought it was sad that the little boy was trapped in his mind sometimes. He had met Justin’s uncle at a writing class, he was taking. He was taking it without David knowing so and had met Ben.

Ben was gorgeous. They hit it off right away and he didn’t even know until later that day that Ben was the instructor of the class. They had become friends and Ben told him the horrific story of Justin and he felt sorry for the kid so he gave him the job.

Ethan Gold was the manager of the store and he had told Michael that Justin was a great worker. Michael was thankful because the poor kid couldn’t form a sentence whenever he saw him, so well, he didn’t know how he was at communicating but here he was approaching the counter and Justin was already holding the latest copy of Captain Astro in his hands, already waiting for him.

The kid was sweet, if he didn’t know any better he would think the kid had a crush on him. But no! Justin was young and hot. He didn’t need to waste his time swooning over an old geezer like himself.

Justin couldn’t help himself, from the moment **he** entered the shop, wearing his suit, Justin’s mouth went dry. He had decided that this was going to be the day that he would say something and here he was, still unable to speak.

M. Novotny smiled at him and took the comic from him, signing the Credit Card slip. He smiled at Justin and walked out of the store again. Justin quickly let out a ‘have a nice day’ but M. Novotny was already gone.

"Real smooth Justin."

"Shut up Daphne you just don’t know what he does to me."

"Yea I do, you go all catatonic, probably scaring him shitless. He probably thinks you haven’t taken your meds today. You practically need a spit basin."

"Thanks a lot Daph, I promise the next time I get to see him I’m not going to be shy. I’m going to say something to him."

"Really?"

"Yea, next month or whenever I get a chance I’m going to tell him how I feel."

"Well here’s your chance."

Justin looked down and Daphne was handing him M. Novotny’s wallet.

"What? He left it, if you run you can catch him."

"Daph I can’t…"

"Yes you can! Now get your ass out of here Taylor and go after him."

"Okay I will."

* * *

Michael wasn’t really watching where he was going after he left the comic book store. He had a lot on his mind, having to decide if he wanted to marry David. Was David really the man for him? He didn’t know what to think or how to feel, but he knew that he had to think about something. He didn’t even notice the guy approaching him.

"Hey give me your wallet now!"

"Hey buddy calm down, no need to get all crazy."

"Give me your wallet now!"

"I’m looking for it, damn! I don’t have it I think I left it in the store."

"What? Do you expect me to believe that? Give me your wallet or I swear to god I’ll shoot!"

"I don’t have it!"

The man took the base of his gun and bashed Michael on the side of the head with it.

"Hey get away from him!"

Justin couldn’t believe that those words had come from him. When he had come around the corner and saw that someone was actually holding a gun at M. Novotny he was drawn back to the dark parking lot with Tim, knowing that this time he had to be brave so that nothing happened to someone he loved.

When he yelled at the guy, the stranger took off and just left M. Novotny’s lifeless body lying in the middle of the street. The store wasn’t located on a busy street so for now there wasn’t much traffic which made it easier for Justin to run to Michael’s side fast.

Mr. Novotny! Mr. Novotny, wake up! Are you all right? Justin had to hold back a gasp when he saw all the blood coming from Michael’s head. It took him back to Tim and being in the street with his lifeless body before he felt the lick that knocked him unconscious.

This couldn’t happen again. He had to think fast. Taking out his cellphone Justin pressed speed dial 1. His mother was so afraid that something might happen to him, that the rescue squad was programmed on Number one in his phone. He called an ambulance, which was on the way. Justin noticed the crowed forming, and when someone tried to approach he felt frightened so he screamed for them to stay back.

Everyone watched as Justin stayed there in the street with Michael. The poor boy was scared shitless and a lot of people’s heart went out to him. They watched as he stroked Michael’s hair, and talked to him but then they heard it. The ambulance was coming their way. A couple of people tried to approach Justin again but he screamed when they tried to touch him.

Justin once again tried to wake Michael. He told him that the ambulance was coming but that he couldn’t see them. He tried to pull Michael up but Michael only looked small. His unconscious body was sort of heavy. When he realized that there was no way, the guys were going to see him, and that he didn’t want any of the folks trying to help him touch him, he threw himself on top of Michael’s form, rolling them both away from the street. He didn’t realize that once they started rolling they would pick up momentum and his head hit the side of a curb hard.

His vision blurred and the last thing he remembered was reaching out to brush his hand against M. Novotny’s cheek and he whispered ‘I love you’. Then everything went dark for Justin.

 

  


  
Back to index   


  


  
Welcome to The Family by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Okay so here's what you've been waiting for.  Brian Kinney sees Justin Taylor and well decides he wants him.

 This is where my story gets a little different from the movie.  I'm all about hurting and comforting.  I always break my characters down before making them whole again so here you meet Brian Kinney.  He's a little weird but we love him anwyay.

Thanks to those who gave this story a chance and got of the Justin and Mikey scenario because hey well they're not together its just a little crush.

i hope you like this and as you know i'm a feedback junkie so please give me a hit.

  


  


Justin knew exactly where he was before he even opened his eyes. He was back in the fucking hospital. He lay there and calmed himself down for a little while longer before opening his eyes. He just hoped that when he opened them he would see Ben and not his mother.

His mother meant well but whenever she was around, well, she always made him feel like he wasn’t all right because of the seizures and problems he wasn’t her little boy anymore. But he had tried to revert back to being her special little boy and the way she said special always got to him. When he opened his eyes he was shocked a woman with red hair sat by his side. He gave her a smile before he decided to say what he was going to say.

"Oh Sunshine! You had us all so scared, when they explained to me what happened I was so afraid for you."

"What? What’s wrong with me? Am I hurt badly?"

"No nothing like that sweetie. They told me you saved my Michael and I just had to come in and make sure you were okay."

"Michael, oh right, that guy, he mugged him! Is Mikey okay?"

"Mikey?"

"Yea, that’s his name isn’t it, he left his wallet in the store and I went to take it to him and when I saw what I---"

Justin couldn’t help it. He was having a panic attack before it was all over he’d probably be having a seizure or needing to blow in paper bag. The woman came up behind him and rubbed his back. It felt so nice.

"Calm down sweetie. Now, they called a Ben Bruckner and he said he’d be right down here. Is that your dad?"

"My father? Oh no, that’s Uncle Ben, I live with him."

"Uncle Ben? Do you have an Aunt Jemimah as well?"

"What?"

"You know Uncle Ben is minute rice and Aunt Jemimah the pancake stuff it was a joke sweetie."

"Oh! I’m sorry, sometimes stuff just… is Mikey okay?"

"Oh honey, I don’t know how to tell you this but he’s in a coma."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course honey, you saved his life."

* * *

Debbie watched Justin, approaching Michael’s bed, through a big glass window. She had asked the doctors about him and they had told her that Justin had been having a head trauma before and it could be a problem for him. She couldn’t help but look at the way that the blond looked at Michael, as if there was something else there. She had called in the family and she wondered who would be the first to arrive. She was torn out of her thoughts by the nurse standing next to her.

"I’m sorry what did you say?"

"I said that I find them really cute. They make the perfect couple and the EMT’s can’t stop talking about it."

"Talking about what?"

"About how the poor kid was in the street, confessing how much he and your son are in love and that their wedding will be perfect, if he’d just open his eyes."

"My Michael is dating that boy?"

"Yes ma’am, they said that a few witnesses also said that Justin was so afraid when all of this happened. He wouldn’t let anyone else touch Michael in the street before the ambulance came. He screamed, if anyone came near them and when he pulled him from the street when the truck was coming."

"What truck?"

"No one told you? After the mugging, your son fell on the street. Justin rushed to his side and climbed on top of him, rolling them away from the street when a big semi was coming. He couldn’t see them. If Justin wouldn’t have done that, both of them would be dead by now."

"My god, I had no idea!"

"It looks like your son has found one of the good ones. His doctor will be here in a few to speak with you."

Justin couldn’t help himself. Even in the hospital bed fighting for his life Michael was sexy. Justin knew all about comas. He was in a coma for ten days but no one came to see him though.

His Uncle Ben was out of town, and his mom had been heavily sedated. His father didn’t give a flying fuck although Daphne did come once or twice. She said every time she came a strange man would be looking through the glass and then when he’d see her he’d run. She said she thought he had blood on him. Justin tried not to think about strange men covered in blood. That only made him think of Tim.

Mikey was truly beautiful though. He sat down in the seat beside the bed and took Michael’s hand in his. It’s warm, not cold like some dead one’s hand but warm, just like if he was only sleeping.

"God I love you." Justin was shocked that he had said that out loud and then he leaned down, kissing Michael. No one was around and it was probably the only time he would ever get to do this.

Debbie couldn’t believe how sweet Justin was. He had been sitting there, holding Michael’s hand and when she heard him whisper I love you, she thought she’d die. There was even a tear running down his cheek.

That boy loved her Michael. He really did and according to others, Michael loved him too. What had happened to that David though? She was sure that her son and David were still together because well, Michael was still being distant when it came to the family. Maybe this Justin had changed Michael and her little boy was truly becoming himself again. She looked down the hall and she would recognize that tall brunet anywhere, who was approaching her at a hasty pace.

"Grandma what happened?"

"Gus Kinney, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mom, called me, telling me what happened. Did you really think I was going to stay at school when we were having a family emergency?"

"Yes, it’s fine well, it’s not but today was the last day before the holidays, right?"

"Exactly, so all they really were doing was holding us captive, so mom told me to come down here and keep you some company, so what happened?"

"Sit down Gus and I’ll tell you everything…"

* * *

Justin was happy that when he left Michael’s room, Michael’s mother was occupied with some kid. He had to get out of here. He had to get out of here really fast, but then he saw big trouble heading his way. He stood up straighter and plastered on his smile.

He should be happy. After all, at least it wasn’t his mother.

"Justin!" Justin looked to his left and there he stood, his Uncle Ben.

"I’m fine Ben you didn’t have to rush down here."

"Are you crazy? When I got the call in my class I came right down. Are you hurt?"

"No, it’s nothing, just a little scrape."

"What happened?"

"Michael came to the store and I gave him his comic like I do every month but he left his wallet and then there was this mugger and Ben, I was so scared."

"Calm down, it’s okay. I’m here. What did you say about Michael?"

"Oh I forgot, you know him, right. He’s in there. He’s in a coma."

"A coma?"

"Yeah, they hit him with a gun or something, I can’t be here any longer. Can we leave?"

"Sure thing kiddo. The car is in the parking lot. Why don’t you go down and climb in. I’ll be out in a minute."

"Why can’t you come now?"

"I’m just going to go and talk to your doctor and make sure you can leave alright."

"Okay, but don’t be long, this place gives me the creeps. I just gotta go back to my room to get my coat and I’ll meet you downstairs."

"Sure thing Justin."

* * *

Ben looked in the waiting room and he saw Deb. While talking to her grandson she didn’t see him. He could easily slip in Michael’s room.

He slipped inside, seeing Michael lying there like that. He thought he’d crumble but he couldn’t. He had to be careful. No one could see him being so emotional. David was a big time doctor and he practically ran this place. Ben pulled the curtain around Michael’s bed and he took a seat, he would only be in here for a minute but he had to touch him.

"Damn it Michael! You were at the comic bookstore? Does this mean you told him about us? Probably not, but I told you that you could stand up for yourself and if you wanted to be a writer, an ass like David Cameron couldn’t stop you. I wish I could stay but I can’t. Justin is downstairs waiting and David could come through those doors real soon. No one knows about us, dammit Michael! Do you realize what this is going to do to me, not being able to be here? I’ll sneak back when I get a chance. I love you Michael." He bent down to give Michael’s lips a quick brush and he was out of there before anyone saw him.

Justin had gotten his coat and scarf and was about to leave the hospital. He looked into the waiting room, seeing that Debbie had plenty of family so he would be able to walk right by her. He wrapped his scarf around his neck, squared his shoulders and did the best that he could to walk by Debbie and her family.

"Sunshine! Get over here."

Debbie saw Justin trying to get by her and she didn’t understand why. Maybe he didn’t want her to see him crying. He needed family right now and she called him over.

"Mrs. Novotny, I’m sorry. I have to go. My Uncle Ben is waiting for me."

"He can very well come over here to find you. This is your family now and well so is he."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don’t be shy sweetie, the nurse told me."

"She told you what?"

"Oh honey it’s fine, she told me how you were in the street with Michael and how you were talking about your wedding."

"Oh god, Mrs. Novotny, I was just trying to get him to open his eyes I…"

"It’s Debbie and its fine. I tell you it does my heart good to know that he’s not with that David anymore. You’re such a cute little Ray of Sunshine. And that smile, that’s why I’ll call you Sunshine."

"Mrs. Novot---Deb what I did wasn’t really a big deal anyone would have done it."

"You threw yourself on top of him in a busy street, you rolled him out of the way of a car!"

"He what?"

Justin was overwhelmed by all the loud shrieking and he became light headed. He looked up and the young boy had him in his arms. He was so cute and there was something about his eyes. He knew those eyes.

"It’s okay man, have a seat. Don’t get my grandma so excited. She has a bad heart."

"I’m sorry, I mean anyone would’ve done what I did, if they were given a chance. It’s no biggie."

"Sure it is Sunshine! Now let me introduce you to the family."

Justin listened to Deb introducing the family. First there was Vic, who she introduced as her brother. He was old looking, his face was well lived. He had a face that he knew he’d remember and when he got a chance he’d sketch it.

Then there was Melanie, who was apparently one of Gus’ mothers. She oozed of money she was wearing a nice Prada suit, but he was told that she came straight from court to be with Debbie.

There also was a guy named Ted. He was very bland looking and Justin couldn’t hid the smirk when they told him he was an accountant. He just had that written all over him. Ted had a partner, Blake. Blake was young, just like him, but his face had a dark tent to it. Justin was guessing that Blake was detoxing maybe.

Lindsay was a young looking blonde lady, who dressed very adult like, Even though she was probably barely thirty, she dressed like she was forty, holding a baby who was Gus’ sister Jenny.

They were all really nice to him and accepted him a little too quickly as Michael’s fiancée. He wanted to say something but he remembered Gus saying something about Deb’s heart and he couldn’t be responsible for giving the poor lady a heart attack. They were all very close and then Melanie asked if someone had called Brian yet.

"Oh mom, I forgot I’ll do it right now" and the Gus kid went around the corner and Justin couldn’t help his curiosity.

Who was Brian?

* * *

Emmett Honeycutt sat on the couch, watching the end of ‘The Mirror has Two Faces’ for what seemed like the 30th time. Brian had his head in his lap and was sound asleep. Brian hated that move but sometimes he was being nice, letting Emmett watch it.

Emmett felt how soft Brian’s hair was and his skin, thinking about how good things could be if Brian truly was his partner. But he wasn’t. He was his roommate. Well actually that wasn’t even true. He was something that no one talked about. Brian was good to him and they were good friends, that’s all that matter. Emmett was torn from his thoughts by the phone ringing

"Kinney Residence"

"Hey Em, it’s me Gus, is dad around?"

"Sweetie, he’s sleeping and I just don’t wanna wake him. Is this important?"

"Emmett there’s been an accident."

Emmett looked down at the sleeping form and eased the brunet’s head from his lap and walked into the kitchen.

"Now what do you mean? An accident? Is Debbie okay?"

"It’s not Debbie. Someone tried to rob Uncle Mikey and somehow he hit his head. Well, Uncle Mikey is in a fucking coma and no one knows if he’s going to wake up or not."

"Fuck me! Well sweetie, Brian was planning on coming down for the holidays. We were leaving tomorrow but we’ll leave right now."

"Break it to him gently Em, you know how dad can get. Don’t you worry your sweet little head about the big bad wolf. That’s why I’m here and tell Deb we’re on our way. Bye Gus."

"Bye Auntie Em."

Emmett couldn’t believe it. Something had happened to Michael. It was practically Thanksgiving and something like this had to happen. He thought about the easiest way to break it to Brian. Brian loved Michael so much. They were brothers in every way that counted. Emmett was surprised when he looked up and hazel orbs were staring at him scared shitless.

"Em, what’s the matter with Mikey?"

"Brian, Mikey got robbed and well now he’s in a coma."

"Fuck we gotta go!"

"You get your bags and I’ll pull the car around."

"Okay."

* * *

Melanie walked up to a very uneasy looking Justin.

"Hey kiddo, are you alright, did you find your uncle?"

"Yea, he told me that I could come back to Debbie’s place like she wanted me too."

"It’s for the best. If you didn’t, she would just be hounding you where ever you live. Are you okay? I’m thinking everyone forgot that you were in the room across the hall."

"I’m fine." Justin’s left hand started to tremble and he grabbed it, putting it down to his side. "I’m sorry that happens sometimes, I’m really okay."

"Good, Debbie is glad that Michael has found someone, who is good to him, just like you."

"I’m not good. I’m damaged. No one wants to be with me."

"Damaged?"

"Nothing really. I think I’ll better go."

"You will not!"

"Excuse me?"

"Deb needs you right now. You’re her link to Michael. If you leave now, I don’t know what it would do to her. She looks tough but her health really isn’t that good. If you were to leave, she’d be hurt."

"Okay, but could I go and see Michael again before we leave?"

"Of course honey, you don’t have to ask permission to go and see your partner."

"Oh right, I’ll be right back."

* * *

Ben put the keys down on his nightstand and went straight to the scotch. He didn’t drink much but this was just some crazy shit happening. The man that he loved, and knew for a fact that he kind of loved him, was being in a coma. Then to make matters worse, somehow his nephew was being mixed up in it and people thought he was Michael’s fiancée. When Justin had come back to the car and had told him what was going on his, heart went out to the kid.

Part of him wanted to say ‘come with him’ but Justin was his answer. He was his in, he could keep him posted on Michael’s condition and maybe this would help Justin get out of his shell. He was afraid of his own shadow and he thought that he was no longer human and loveable because of the way that he was. It was time Justin started living again. He would call his sister and tell her that they weren’t coming home for the holidays. They were staying in the Pitts.

* * *

Justin sat down in the seat, where he had been sitting earlier and pulling it next to Michael’s bed. He took the other man’s hand, he had held before, and began to speak very softly.

"Okay so I’m a liar. That will have to be the first thing that you’ll have to get by if you decide to well love me when you wake up. I didn’t mean to lie, but your mother, she’s so jovial and well I didn’t wanna break her little heart literally. I mean it’s not like we don’t know each other. You come into the comic bookstore every month. You gave me my job and my very first Captain Astro comic book. You were so nice to me and I was so nervous. That’s why I never talked to you. That’s why I could never, you know, tell you I love you. Anyway, I’ll be there for your family while you’re away. They really are a nice bunch and then, when it’s all over, you can get rid of me. I’m disposable anyways. Sleep well Michael."

Justin bent down, kissing Michael one last time. His lips really were soft. He didn’t know what the hell he was going to do. He didn’t know how the hell he was going to get out of this. He didn’t know what he was going to do about his feelings and most of all he didn’t know that Michael’s Uncle Vic was in the bathroom and had heard everything he just told a comatose Michael.

* * *

Gus was the one to open the door for his father and Em that night. They both were walking rather stiffly because of the long drive from West Virginia. Thanksgiving was coming and for the winter holidays Brian would open up his West Virginian Estate, so that the whole family could stay, and be together for the holidays. Brian hated the holidays himself but he tried to be nice during the holidays.

It had been about three weeks since Brian had seen his son the last time, so he let him hug him and he actually hugged the boy back. Brian didn’t like to be touched by many people, but he was never one to give up a touch from Gus.

"Is everyone here Gus? I need to see Deb. We went by the hospital but they wouldn’t let me see Mikey is he okay?"

"Dad he looks just awful, has a big purple bruise on the side of his head. But they say there’s nothing else wrong with him that his body just needs to want to wake up. I guess comas are tricky like that."

"So I’ve been told Sonnyboy."

"Oh Jesus, dad, we need to be quiet. I didn’t notice that Justin was asleep on the couch."

Brian looked at the sleeping form on the couch.

"Who’s Justin?"

"Apparently Uncle Mikey finally grew a pair and gave David the shaft and this is his new guy Justin."

Brian didn’t know what to say. He stood by his son’s side and realized that the sixteen year old was just as tall as him by now when he stood and when you looked in the mirror they were exactly the same, well except for the obvious reasons.

He thought about scolding him for what he said about David but hell, it was the truth. He walked slowly toward the couch to get a closer view of the sleeping man. When he saw the face of an angel, he thought his heart would stop beating right there and he stumbled, feeling a little uneasy.

Before he lost his balance Emmett was right there, holding him up.

"Brian we’ve been driving a long time. Are you alright?"

"I’m fine Em. It’s just--who did you say was this again, Sonnyboy?"

"It’s Justin, dad. He’s Mikey’s fiancée."

Brian looked down at the sleeping form once more and said "No, Mikey wouldn’t do something like that could he? No way!" Mikey’s fiancée? He didn’t think so.

 

  


  
Back to index   


  


  
The Set Up by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Okay this is actually the set up to the next chapter which is going to be funny.  I think you're going to like this chapter.   Brian and Justin interact a lot in it.  IT's pretty much them the whole chapter and well it's a fun chapter but the next chapter will have you rolling.  Thanks for all the comments.

  


  


Justin got up the next morning, being in a lot of pain. He wasn’t used to sleeping on a small couch. Debbie had offered him a bedroom but he didn’t want to sleep in one of the beds. Everything in this house was nice and just oozed of money. Justin didn’t want to soak up all the niceness and then have them throw him out as soon as they found out the truth. He had stayed the night and all he had to now, was get the hell out of here before anyone saw him leave.

Brian Kinney sat at the breakfast table, listening to Debbie fuss over him. He knew for one thing, that she was doing it so she didn’t have to think about Michael but as always it was making him feel awkward.

He didn’t like to be fussed over. He was fine, well, as fine as he was ever going to be. He liked it more when people didn’t bring his disability to the front light, like Emmett. Emmett had been his friend forever and when he let him move in with him 2 years ago, he moved in as a friend and nothing else.

They never said what Emmett was to him and most of all Emmett treated him like a man. He was a man, dammit! You could ask anyone at Babylon. He was definitely a man, a man that everyone wanted to be with, but he would let Deb have her moment while she was thinking about Michael. He was thinking about Michael as well, like what the fuck was he doing with Justin? Michael didn’t tell him that Justin was his new guy. He was brought back to reality when he noticed Melanie in front of him.

"Brian?"

"Oh sorry Mel, I was just thinking."

"I would have guessed so… do you want me to go with you this morning to see Michael?"

"I don’t need you there, holding my hand Mel. Besides what would your husband think of you going with me?"

"Brian, it’s the holidays. How about you and Lindsay try to get along? She really does love you."

"Yea of course she does. She’s just waiting for us to slip."

"Brian we haven’t slipped in fifteen years. Linds should know by now that I’m a lesbian."

"She should but she can’t help it. I was here before her and I’ll be here after her and you and I had Gus the old fashioned way, unlike she and Mikey had Jenny."

"Don’t do this Brian."

"Don’t do what?"

"Try and get me mad at you. I know you you’re my best friend and I know it’s killing you to see him. So, do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I have to go into the office and then I’ll get Emmett to drive me over."

"You’re not driving?"

"No, my car wouldn’t start."

"Oh, hey did you see Justin?"

"Yea, is he for real?"

"What do you mean?"

"There’s no way that Mikey is seeing him. What are you smiling about?"

"He calls him Mikey, too"

"No way and I’ll prove it!"

<hr>

Justin had gotten his coat and scarf, making it all the way to the front porch. Right when he was about to make a run for it, a voice stopped him.

"Hey you, I need to talk to you."

"Oh hey Vic, how are you?"

"Justin; I don’t believe you knew it but I was in the bathroom last night when you were having your talk with Michael and I heard everything."

"Oh shit Vic, I swear I didn’t tell anyone that Mikey and I were together. I tried to tell Debbie that we weren’t and then she told me she had a bad heart and I didn’t want to be responsible for her being sick and I just oh god I can’t---I can’t---"

"Hey kid, calm down. I know the whole story. I know that well, my sister can be a bit much and I understand but you gotta tell her."

"Oh Vic, I couldn’t! She’s going to be so mad at me. She’ll hate me and then she’ll probably die and then Michael will be all pissed. I can’t do that! I just can’t."

Vic noticed that the kid was shaking like a leaf and the blonde’s hand was curling up.

"Hey kid are you okay?"

"No I’m not. Hey--don’t touch me!!!!… I’m sorry it’s not you, really! It’s just… don’t touch me."

"Kid, are you okay? Do you want me to call your uncle?"

"No, don’t tell him about this! I just can’t Vic, I can’t tell her."

"I tell you what, come in and have breakfast with us and I’ll break it to her gently."

  
"You will?"

"Yea kid, I promise. Now come in and get some breakfast.

<hr>

Ben jerked awake and when he opened his eyes, he almost forgot where he was. He had snuck back to the hospital, only to see Michael. There still was no change but he had been there since five. It was now seven and he had to get out of here. He knew that he wanted Justin to be his in and he would be, but he had to see Michael again, just for himself. This would be the last time until Michael woke up and told people about them. He looked so frail, lying there. Bending down, he gave Michael one more kiss and was off to work.

<hr>

Breakfast was creepy as hell. First off I met Brian and I didn’t like him. He was looking at me, and I don’t like to be looked at. I was about to ask him what the fuck he was looking at but then I really looked at him. There was something off, something totally off about his face. But his eyes, they were so beautiful. Gus had his eyes.

The boy was sitting beside me, chatting away. Being very chatty, he explained to me that Brian and Melanie were best friends and they were his parents. I looked at them, both sat side by side. First thing I thought all morning was how much Brian and Gus looked alike well, except for the obvious reason I’m trying to figure out. Then I saw Melanie sitting next to Brian and they were practically the same person, with the dark hair and the same mannerisms.

They both were going into their offices and wore similar suits. Melanie was wearing a nice pair of diamond earrings and I couldn’t believe it but in Brian’s ear, he had an earring as well. Not many white guys could pull of wearing an earring but Brian’s wasn’t tasteless . It was very small but it sparkled. He noticed me staring at him and Brian smiled at me. A real smile, one that reached his eyes and damn, I thought I’d cum right there in my pants.

"So Justin, how did you meet Mikey?"

"Oh Mikey, he gave me a job after my accident and well, we just hit it off from there."

"Accident? What accident?"

"Oh about three years ago I was at my prom with my boyfriend Tim and this asshole sort of bashed us."

"What do you mean bashed?"

"Well, Brian, we were coming from the prom, walking to Tim’s car and Chris came out of nowhere and hit me in the head with a baseball bat. He got Tim, too, but Tim didn’t make it."

"Oh."

<hr>

Brian’s head was humming. Fucking Justin Taylor sat across from him. He didn’t wanna see him. Every time he saw him, his mind went back to that night.

<i> The night of Melanie and Lindsay’s party.

When he was tired of being around people, he left without Emmett and found the blond there with that boy, both covered in blood. He called the police and he surprised himself by climbing in the back of that ambulance with the boy. </i>

He had told Michael the whole story and now here he was sitting across from Justin. He looked up and his vision was beginning to blur. All he could see in his mind was all that blood. It had gotten all over him when he had bent down to see if the two boys were still breathing. The look of that other kid’s face when he had grabbed him… Brian couldn’t take it anymore. It was all over him, not being able to get it out. He was loosing the last control he had.

"I can’t get it off!" Brian jumped away from the table and began to cover his face. He tried to calm himself but images of the past and everything was assaulting him over and over again. <i>Shit get a grip Kinney, fucking get a grip.</i> He could feel hands on him.

"Get off of me! Don’t fucking touch me!"

He could hear the room being cleared. Everyone was leaving. They were all afraid of him. Brian had known something like this would happen.

Justin couldn’t believe what had just happened. Hell, he had never seen it happen to someone else before. Ben had told him that was how he would get. It was PTSD. First Brian had been all cocky and snaky and Justin had wanted to tell him to go and fuck himself but then that happened and Justin’s heart went out to the brunet.

"What the hell just happened Gus?"

"My dad has PTSD. Do you know what that is?"

"Yea I know something about it."

"When Dad was fourteen, there was this accident. They don’t talk about it much though. It’s why my dad is the way he is. He has a lot of problems and then there’s the whole fact that his---"

"Gus! Go see if Brian is alright!"

"I’m going mom."

<hr>

When Brian’s vision cleared and his breathing became normal again, he knew immediately that he had cleared the dining room.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I guess I really cleared the room this time, didn’t I Em?"

"It’s fine but I don’t get it… what triggered it? Was it something about your dad? No, it was something else. It didn’t have anything to do with him!"

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a twist! Do you need me to help you stand?"

"Fuck, how did I get on the floor?

"You sort of jumped away from the table and lost your balance."

"Dad!"

Brian got to his feet while his son was standing in the doorway. That’s why his son didn’t live with him because he was always freaking out. It used to scare the poor kid a lot when he was younger but he finally got used to it and he and Brian did have a good relationship. Gus was very close to his dad and it hurt Brian when he could see fear and concern, both, in his son’s eyes.

"I’m fine Gus, I just I’m fine."

"Can I---"

"Stay back! I’m sorry Gus… I just… I can’t have you touching me right now."

"It’s fine dad. I heard about your car. Do you want me to take you to see Uncle Michael?"

"Yea, just give me a minute to get changed."

<hr>

Gus hated that nobody talked about what had happened to his father. He only found out by hearing his mother talk to Lindsay about it. After Lindsay had found out the reason for Brian being the way he was, she began to like Brian a bit more and even asked if he wanted to be the father of his sister but Brian declined. Not that he didn’t want to but Brian thought that no kid wanted a dad like him. If his dad would only know that he thought he was the best dad a kid could ask for. Gus didn’t care about the scar on his father’s face or the that he had only--- Gus was torn from his thoughts by Brian returning and they were off to the hospital.

<hr>

"You’ve got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I speak the truth Daph."

"And they think that the two of you are together?"

"Yea and they invited me to Thanksgiving at this big house in West Virginia. It took me forever to get back here by bus."

"So they just accepted you. You’re part of the family now but what did Ben have to say to that?"

"It’s weird. He practically threw me to the wolves so to speak."

"What?"

"I think it’s all about me, getting over my problems. He is not as bad as my mother but he feels the same way towards me."

"No, he doesn’t! Ben loves you."

"My mother loves me, too. She just wants me to be better."

"So tell me more about this Brian. Is he hot?"

"It’s weird. I have the feeling, that I’ve seen him somewhere before."

"What?"

"I don’t know… his eyes are so familiar but he’s a little weird."

"What do you mean weird?"

"He suffers from PTSD and he has this fine scar on the side of his face but there’s something else. I know that I need to stay away from him."

"What? Why?"

"He doesn’t believe that Michael and I are together."

"Oh, so he’s the only sane one there."

"Daphne!"

"I’m sorry, okay? But this is just insane! First you could barely speak to the guy and then you save his life and his family takes you in like you’re some kind of golden boy. I tell you this is like some cheesy romance movie."

"More like a horror movie! I keep waiting for the evil monster to come around the corner and swallow me whole. You better leave so I can back to work because Ethan’s giving me that look."

"Which look? The drop your pants and bend over look or the pull it out so I can suck it look?"

"Daph, I don’t know where you get that idea he likes me."

"You would have to be brain dead to not---oh god Justin I’m sorry I didn’t—"

"It’s fine Daph. I find it’s refreshing that you can see past it."

"Good, now I better get to class. Call me tonight and tell me everything and if you can get me invited to dinner, I’ll love you forever. See you soon."

<hr>

Brian Kinney slowly walked into the office of Kinnetic Advertising, trying to control his emotions. When he went to the hospital, seeing Mikey lying in that hospital bed, he thought he’d loose it again. Not Mikey! How could something like this happen? When he saw him, it made him forget all about the fact that one Justin Taylor swore he was Michael’s fiancé. Brian still believed that he would believe that pigs could fly and the world was flat before he believed that. He just had to get the kid alone. Brian didn’t like the way the kid looked him, like he was looking through him or like he was seeing something that no one else saw.

He walked past everyone on the upper level of his offices and took the elevator down to his studio on the fourth floor. Brian was great at advertising. It was his life but most of the time he let Cynthia, his assistant, handle that. He was also a photographer, selling a couple of prints and people seemed to like his work. He had been working on a piece for a while, lots of small images to make one big image, an image of a face, the face of Justin Taylor.

He had told Michael how it had affected him to see Justin that night and to watch the Tim guy die and not being able to do anything was beginning to fuck with his already fucked up mind. He looked back at the project and decided that he’d try to find Justin. He had to get to the bottom of this for once and for all. He started looking at the hospital.

Justin had finally persuaded Ethan to let him go to the hospital on his lunch break when he explained that he was going to see Michael. Maybe Daphne was right. Maybe Ethan did have a thing for him. If that was the case, he was sorry because well, Ethan just wasn’t his type. First off it was so obvious that Ethan was a Top and Justin didn’t and wouldn’t bottom for anyone. Well maybe he would but it wouldn’t be for a weasel looking thing like Ethan. Justin leaned down and gave Michael a kiss, just like always and then he walked out of the room. Vic had asked him to drop by the house for dinner. Hopefully everyone knew the truth now and things would be better.

As he was leaving a nurse walked up to him and handed him a box with Michael’s personal things in it. He did notice that night that Michael had worn a large jacket and there was something in one of the pockets. Walking back into Michael’s room he began to go through the box and that’s when he saw that there was a can of dog food. It had been two days probably for the poor thing. It probably was starved. He read the address off of Michael’s license and turned to hail a cab but he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Brian standing in the doorway.

Whenever he saw Brian, he never meant to stare but his face always took him by surprise. It wasn’t that he was disfigured or anything but along the corners of the right side of his face was very fine scarring, nothing to hideous. In fact it wasn’t the kind of burns that made you turn away but more of you, they made you take in the true beauty of the face that stood before you. Brian was a very attractive man and his hazel eyes could trap you. He didn’t know how long he stared but Brian pulled him from his thoughts.

"I’m sorry, what did you say Brian?"

"I said take a picture. It’ll last fucking longer!"

"Brian I’m sorry it’s just---"

"Save it! I know what I look like. I’m looking like this since I was fourteen. I’m hideous. I’m over it. You got a dog?"

"Excuse me?"

"You’re holding a can of dog food."

"Oh yea, Mikey and I just got one. I was heading over to his place to feed her."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so if you’ll excuse me."

"No, I actually had a present for Mikey. Since you’re heading over there, I can give you a ride."

"No, I mean I can always catch a cab."

"What? Can’t be seen with an disfigured man?"

"Would you stop saying that? There’s nothing wrong with the way you look. You’re quite attractive actually."

"I know. I just wanted you to say so. Come on, I’ll give you a ride."

Justin didn’t know what to think there was something scary and exciting about Brian. First off, there was something about the way Brian had said he’d give him a ride and swirled his tongue in his mouth.

What the fuck did that mean? Did he want him to ride his cock? This was all so confusing. One minute he was sweet and the next he was an ass. He knew Brian suffered from PTSD, so maybe that was it. He knew that sometimes he could be hot and then cold. Second thing when they got to the parking lot, he expected Brian to be driving something small and sleek, you know something like a fuckmobile but that wasn’t the case. He was driving a very large SUV. It was nice though, Black trimmed in gold. He climbed in quickly but he noticed that Brian slid in a little slower and that caught his attention.

Second thing that screamed odd to Justin was Brian saying a little prayer before he even cranked up and then he leaned forward making sure that Justin’s seat belt was fastened.

"You can never be too careful Sunshine. Remember to always wear your seatbelt, no matter how short the trip may be. The next thing Justin found odd was the controls to Brian’s car. The Brake and the gas were both up on the wheel. He didn’t have any feet controls everything was hand controlled.

"What’s the deal with the car?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why no pedals?"

"How long have you and Mikey been dating?"

"I don’t know, about six months."

"And what has he told you about me?"

"You’re his best friend Brian. He cherishes your friendship. He loves you."

"That’s all he told you?"

"That’s all that mattered."

"I see."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Justin didn’t know what he did that was so wrong but Brian kept glancing at him like he wanted to say something but then he wouldn’t. Thank God he and Gus had talked on their way to the house or he wouldn’t have known how much Michael really means to Brian. He still didn’t get the scars or the hand controls. Only people he knew who had hand controls were paralyzed people and Brian seemed to have both feet. They approached the large apartment building and Justin quickly hopped out.

Brian walked to the back of his SUV and begin to put together his portable dolly to take Michael’s present inside. Justin just stood back and watched.

"Oh please, don’t help me. I mean it’s only a large canvas."

"Oh I’m sorry." Justin reached for the canvas to help him remove it and all of a sudden his hand began to jerk. He snatched it away and turned away from Brian.

"Hey what’s the matter Justin?"

"It’s nothing. It’s just a flaw that I have. It spasms and I don’t have much control over it. I’m sorry."

"There’s nothing to be sorry about. You can’t help what that fucker did to you. Hey, push this inside while I lock up."

"Okay I’ll meet you by the elevator."

Justin ran inside the apartment building, just as the doormen were changing shifts. He smiled and went inside to wait for Brian by the elevator. He wondered what the present was. Checking his pocket he made sure he had the dog food and waited patiently for Brian to round the corner but he was walking as slow as Christmas, maybe it was the snow.

Brian walked up to the door. The snow and ice would be the death of him if he wasn’t careful. So Mikey hadn’t told the kid. Well fuck that. Maybe Mikey really didn’t see it. He told him all the years that the difference didn’t matter but he didn’t believe him. The tricks that sucked his cock didn’t seem to care. The guys he paid to let him fuck him didn’t seem to care but he paid them. Justin didn’t seem to care. Did he just think that? It shouldn’t matter what Justin thought. But why did it fucking matter to him?

Brian approached the door and the doorman stopped him.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yea, I’m here to take something to a friend’s apartment. I’m with the little blonde right there at the elevator."

"Yea so? Who’s that?"

"That’s Justin Taylor. He’s from Apartment 33b. Are you telling me you don’t know him?"

"No sir, I don’t but I’m new here."

"Oh well, that’s Justin Taylor. he’s Michael Novotny’s fiancée. They’re living in 33B."

"Oh Michael… I’ve met him. He’s nice and pleasant. That’s his fiancée?"

"Yea why? They told me about him. They say he can be mean."

"Really?"

"Yes sir, be careful."

"I’ll keep that in mind."

Justin knew he was like moments away from panic as they got on the elevator. He had no idea where he was going but Brian pressed the B on the elevator and at least he knew they were on the second floor. He was trying not to panic, because Brian suffered from PTSD, just like him, there was no telling what seeing him going into a rage would do to him. He just kept smiling. He could do this. He could fucking pull this off! Couldn’t he?

Brian could see right through this kid. Michael was still in his and David’s apartment and that meant he was still with David. This was not the guy that Mikey was talking about leaving David for. This was a child, and more importantly this was HIS Justin Taylor. He would get him. He would get him to confess. The poor kid didn’t even know where Mikey lived. There was one thing he couldn’t stand and that was a liar. This kid was a fucking liar. If he wasn’t so damn hot it would be a turn off. Oh yes, he couldn’t wait to get him inside. This was definitely going to be a lot of fun.

 

TBC

  


  


  
End Notes:   


  


Real life is trying it's best to take over so it might be a few days before the next chapter but lets just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best.

  


  


  
Back to index   


  


  
It's a Mystery by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


This chapter begins the part that doesn't follow the movie.  All stories should have two things going on so well this chapter answers a few questions about Brian and brings up others.

 Its also a lot of BJ interactions and you can see that love just has that pull on them.

  


  


When the elevator stopped I nearly jumped out of my skin but I excited it in a dignified manner. I was going to do everything for this Brian to not get to me. He thought he was so clever but I knew exactly what he was trying to do. All I had to do was not let anyone find out until Vic had time to tell Debbie and everything would be just fine. I could do it! I could keep the charade up a little while longer.

<hr>

This kid actually thinks he can play me. I see the fear. He is so not into Michael. It has to be a crush. He thinks he can just weasel his way into our family, into our business and no one will say a word. That is not the way things work and it’s time someone tells the young man that.

<hr>

Justin entered the apartment and left the door so, that Brian could push the dolly in. He couldn’t wait to see what was inside the small crate he sat the canvas in. Brian ran an advertising company and he just didn’t seem like the type, who would do paintings of any kind. Now to find the dog…

"Here boy. Here boy, daddy got something yummy for your belly. Come on boy, come on." Justin was about to panic, the dog wouldn’t want him for shit. Then all of a sudden the smallest little thing came running out of the bedroom. It was a small bulldog but it was so cute and Justin immediately picked it up. "Hey there boy, how are you doing?"

Justin picked the dog up and looked at the nametag around the neck and saw that the dog’s name was Sam. "Hey there Sam, your daddy was sorry he forgot you. Come on Sam, let’s go in the kitchen and get you something to eat."

Brian had totally abandoned his package and was looking around. The sight was making him angrier by the minute. First thing, there were boxes everywhere. Someone was moving and it looked like David.

"So you don’t live here Justin?"

"Oh no of course not Brian, Mikey and I haven’t been seeing each other for very long and too much has been going on."

"I see, looks like David is moving, I guess he’s making room for you."

Brian just couldn’t understand how Michael could do it. He told him that he felt drawn to Justin, but he knew that he couldn’t act. No one would want him. He was burned and crazy and not to mention parts weren’t there anymore. Michael knew this and he fucking knew that he wouldn’t act on his desires. The thought of all of this made Brian angry and made him need to punch something. Before he realized he had punched his fist through the crate he was carrying. Shit!

Justin was filling the dishes in the kitchen with water and the food, when he heard the reaction from Brian. He looked up and the man was removing his gloved hand from the crate. Apparently something had made him punch right through it. That was another big mystery. Why was Brian wearing a glove? He noticed at breakfast Brian kept one hand under the table and when he drove, he had been wearing driving gloves but now only one of the gloves remained on one of his hands. It had been torn and a little blood was coming out from between the fabric.

"Look at you, you have to be more careful." Justin walked over to Brian and gasped when he saw the blood. "You have to remove your glove so I can see-"

"No, it’s fine! It doesn’t even hurt!"

"Don’t be such a baby, come on let daddy see." Justin tried to joke, wanting to make Brian seem more comfortable around him but he could see his body tensing up as he led him to the kitchen sink. They stepped across Sam. Justin lead Brian to the sink and removed his glove. What he saw underneath shocked the hell out of him but he didn’t flinch or anything. He took the damaged hand under the sink and ran it under water.

This Justin guy just kept amazing Brian. When he saw the burned hand under the glove he didn’t even flinch. Most people did, after noticing that it was in fact burned. It’s not like it was hideously burnt and all his fingers were mangled. No nothing like that. They just had fine burns on them. Burns that he probably could get cosmetically removed. He didn’t dare though. They were his punishment for what happened when he was 14. It was how he paid for what happened to his sister. He would wear his scars well. He was the only survivor and for that, he should be proud of it but it was his biggest shame.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sunshine, the burns are long healed."

"Not the burns. The cut, you might need stitches."

"I’m fine. I’ll let Emmett take a look at it when I get back."

"Emmett is really nice. You are lucky man."

"Emmett?"

"You’re lovers. He was the one that stayed in the kitchen this morning when you—"

"When I what? When I freaked out? When I fucking freaked out in my kitchen?"

"Come on lets get the hell out of here. Brian it’s fine, I understand I too suffer from—"

"There’s nothing wrong with me, okay? So just mind your own business."

<hr>

Debbie put a warm blanket over Michael’s sleeping form when Vic gave her a questioning look.

"Don’t look at me like that Vic. They keep these hospitals too cold and look at my poor baby, he’s freezing."

"Deb, you and I need to have a talk. It’s about Justin."

"I knew it! The boy didn’t look well last night. Is he okay?"

"Deb it’s about him and Michael and their relationship."

"My god Vic, is he going to leave my boy because he’s in a coma? Not Sunshine, oh god where are my pills?"

"Calm down sis."

"Don’t you tell me to calm down when my poor baby’s heart is going to be broken as soon as0 he wakes up."

"No, it’s nothing like that."

"Then what is it Vic? Tell me this immediately."

"It’s nothing. It’s just that well, they had just gotten engaged when this happened and Justin is afraid that Michael might not remember when he wakes up."

"Oh well, he shouldn’t worry his pretty little head about it cause if he doesn’t remember then we’ll do what’s in our power to make him remember. He and Sunshine belong together."

"You’re right sis, come on lets go."

<hr>

The ride back to Deb was freaking me out. Brian hadn’t said anything and he still didn’t let me know what was in the package. I would love to see his gift to Michael. I saw that we were approaching the Tremont Bridge and all of sudden he began to drive very slowly, sort of snail speed.

"Brian, is everything okay?"

Brian couldn’t believe it. He was thinking about the blonde beside him and he totally didn’t notice that he was approaching the fucking bridge.

"Fuck Justin, when did we get on Tremont?"

"It’s fine, if you just turn at the corner we’re approaching, we’ll be back on the interstate and you’ll be fine. Turn up there and then we’ll have to go over the bridge."

"Fuck! I can’t. I just can’t. Shit, I can’t breathe. It’s too fucking hot in here, Justin! It’s too hot in here!"

Justin noticed the change in Brian. His eyes were wild and he was scared, scared to cross the bridge.

"Brian, I can’t drive your car. It has hand controls. Brian? Brian?"

Brian had completely shut down. He was in the car with Justin but his mind was somewhere else. Justin could see that he was crying.

"Brian?"

"Momma? Momma, please wake up! He’s gonna find us. We have go."

"Brian what are you talking about? It’s me Justin, can you hear me?"

"Momma, please wake up! Momma!"

Justin didn’t know what to do. He took Brian’s cell from his pocket and pressed 1. Hopefully the person on the other end could do something to help because Brian was totally trapped in another world.

<hr>

Dr. Emmett Honeycutt sat behind his desk, going over files. No one back in Hazlehurst would ever believe that the nelly bottom, Emmett Honeycutt, was a doctor. He remembered the day he told Brian that it was, what he wanted to be back when they were in high school and Brian told him he could be anything he wanted to be, helping him study and they had become fast friends ever since. Brian even helped him getting a job. If it wasn’t for Brian, there was no telling where Emmett would be. He was proud of himself and what he had accomplished but as always he waved his pride flag high and dared anyone to say something about his pink lab coat or the fact that he wore eyeliner. He dared anyone to say anything because well, he was the best at what he did. Just then his private line rang.

  
"Hello? …Dear God I’ll be right there."

<hr>

Gus Kinney sat in his father’s room, going through his suitcase. He knew that he shouldn’t but sometimes his father could be so vague in the way that he felt about things and it hurt him, seeing his father in so much pain.

He never said the words ‘I love you’ and he never really smiled. His dad always hid himself away, being ashamed of who he was. Gus wanted to tell his father that he had gotten a part in the Christmas play and he wanted him to come. He knew that his father would be proud of him and that he would want to come, but it would upset Brian, when he found out the part Gus had gotten.

They were doing Charles Dickens’ ‘A Christmas Carol’ and despite Gus’ height and acting ability, he had gotten the role of Tiny Tim, the one he had wanted. His dad would be furious if he found out about that. He looked into a box that his father had in his suitcase. It seemed interesting and when he opened it up, he was shocked to see what he found inside. He was going to have to tell his mother...

<hr>

By the time Emmett reached Brian and Justin, who were still being near the Tremont Bridge, Justin was waiting outside the car, doing his best to keep calm.

"Emmett, I was so glad I got you! When he found out that we were near the bridge he totally freaked."

"I’m glad you called me. Listen, Brian really doesn’t like people to see him like this so why don’t you take my car and drive back to the house. Tell Deb that we’ll be there in time for dinner and don’t say anything about this."

"What? Shouldn’t he see a doctor or something? I mean, he keeps calling for his Momma. Where is she? I didn’t see her name in his phone. I saw ‘mom’ but it was Deb. Where is his mother?"

"She’s dead Justin. She died right up there on that bridge."

"What?"

"It’s really not my story to tell Justin, so please, just tell Deb we won’t be long okay?"

"Okay, I’ll tell her."

Emmett got his needle ready and approached Brian in the car.

"Brian, sweetie? Can you hear me? It’s me Em. Don’t you want to talk to me?" Emmett hated when Brian got like this. The brunet was just staring into space. Emmett knew it was because of the bridge. Brian hated bridges but this was the actual one. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about that day. He didn’t even know Brian then but because of their bond they had now, he knew what that day and this place did to him. Brian was like an older brother to him. He found the vein and gave Brian the needed shot and sat back, waiting. He would stay here all night if he had to. Brian would come out of it and they’d go home. No one had to know. That’s how Brian always wanted it.

<hr>

Justin hung up his coat and walked up the stairs to the kitchen. It was weird that the kitchen was upstairs in this house. Justin thought that was odd although he didn’t want to face Deb now that Vic had probably told her the truth but he had to get away because seeing Brian like that in the car had scared him. Brian had wanted his momma. The way the brunet had said ‘momma’, it hurt to hear him say it. The older man had been pleading, wanting his momma and every time he said it, Justin would have done anything in his power to give him his momma.

Justin entered the kitchen, seeing everyone helping Deb with dinner. There was just something about that situation, which made him feel warm inside. He and Ben would make dinner together. They’d laugh and talk about everything. Ben was like a father to him and he loved him despite the fact that, because of what had happened to him, he had been barely able to dress himself. Then his mind went back to Brian. He just couldn’t see Brian in the kitchen like this. Justin tried to imagine what Brian would be doing and he had his answer once he saw Melanie.

Melanie set on a stool furthest away from anyone. She was cooing her daughter as she slept in a little rocker on the counter top. Reading her paper and drinking a cup of coffee, she just watched the festivities instead of joining in. When Justin looked at her, he saw Brian. It was odd. It seemed like they were twins or something. They had the same haircut and mannerisms. She had that look in her eye as if she could kill a man if she needed to but when Gus walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, it all melted and you saw the mother’s love-look that all mom’s were supposed to have. That sort of made Justin home sick for his mother but it also made him wonder about Brian and if the older man was okay.

<hr>

Emmett helped Brian to bed, while Brian babbled about his father. Brian’s dad was a son of a bitch and what he had done that day on that bridge, changed Brian forever. If he hadn’t been dead, Emmett would do whatever was in his power to kill that bastard himself. Emmett knew that Brian didn’t want anyone to see him, so he led him up through the back way that Brian had so no one would see him and both men headed over to Brian’s bedroom.

Brian was heavy, but Emmett knew that he could handle him. He was a couple of inches taller than Brian, which was good. Emmett looked at his watch, knowing that Drew would be there soon. He needed to be finished with Brian before his lover arrived. Drew was trying to understand the relationship that was between Emmett and Brian but he found it unsettling that his boyfriend would rather live with another man than with him.

Drew needed to understand that Brian needed him. No one knew the trauma that Brian endured and then there were the physical problems. Emmett removed Brian’s shirt and slacks. He removed his socks and was about to remove his---

"Stop!"

"What? Why?"

"Leave it."

"Brian, it might be uncomfortable sleeping this way."

"I said leave it and leave me alone…..now!"

"Fine Brian, I’ll be downstairs if you need me."

Brian listened to the door being closed and heard the Emmet go downstairs with their family. When he knew for sure that Emmett was gone, he buried his head in his pillow and let out a scream. Why did he have to be alone?

  
TBC…

  


  


  
End Notes:   


  


sorry for the long wait but i hope it was worth it.

  


  


  
Back to index   


  


  
Too Many Thoughts by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Okay this chapter lets you know what's wrong with Brian and you get to know more about his pain.  You only see comatose mikey once and the story is actually kind of sad this chapter.  The next chapter will be filled more fun and Brian and Justin getting closer.

  


  


Every time Justin looked up Debbie was staring at him and that scared him. Had Vic done it already? Had he dropped the bomb? If he had, why wasn’t she throwing him out? Why was she smiling at him? He had to stop thinking about it and find something to concentrate on. Justin’s eyes found Melanie and JR again in the corner. This time Mel had a rattle in her hand, playing with Jenny. It had flashing lights on it. The lights began to flash and flash and flash and Justin felt his body hit the floor.

"Somebody call a doctor!"

"Is Emmett here yet?"

"Emmett!"

Emmett came around the corner and saw that Justin was having a seizure. He ran to the younger man’s side and turned him on his side. He covered him, seeing that Justin was wetting himself, while his body thrashed and thrashed.

  
"You’re supposed to put something in their mouths!"

"No Gus, never do that! You just have to support the head and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself. After this he’ll probably need to rest. Did he pick a room upstairs yet?"

"Yea, the one across from Dad."

"Good Gus, when this is over help me take him upstairs but be quiet because your father is resting.

"Dad? When did he get back? Weren’t he and Justin together?"

"Yea but Brian was having some trouble up on the bridge so Justin drove my car here. Come on Gus, help me get him upstairs."

"Where did mom go Momma?"

"She’s already upstairs with your dad."

"Oh."

<hr>

Brian knew he needed to get drunk. Emmett had brought him upstairs to sleep but whenever he closed his eyes, he saw it. He saw the car, the semi, his mom, Claire and he couldn’t take it. He picked up his favorite friend JB. JB didn’t care what he was. Nope in JB’s mind he was perfect. He was beautiful. He’d get drunk, get a little high and then go, getting his dick sucked. Yup, that’s what he needed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey Mel."

"Don’t hey Mel me asshole! What were you doing up there on that bridge?"

"I didn’t mean to go. I was with Justin and he smelt so good and I was just thinking and driving and before I knew it, we were on the bridge. God, I can’t believe Mikey did this to me."

"You’re drunk! You don’t know what you’re saying Brian."

"Of course not, I’m just me! Drunk, stupid I should’ve never come here… should have fucking stayed in the Pitts."

"It’s almost Thanksgiving. Don’t you want to be with your family?"

"Family? Ha! I will be real soon."

Brian stood up and fell flat on his face.

"Brian! What are you doing? Come, let me help you up."

"I’m not a fucking invalid! I’m not a handicapped! I fucking hate this! He was supposed to be my best friend Mel. Just like you and what did that get me?"

"It got you Gus and I’m right here."

"No you’re not. I can look but I can’t touch. Where is she? Is she hiding in the closet to make sure you don’t touch me?"

"Lindz is afraid for you. She was halfway up here when she found out you were on the bridge."

"Mikey stole my Justin! He was mine!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don’t worry about it."

"Where are you going?"

"I’m going to the hospital to see him."

"You’re drunk and it’s late. What would be so important that you have to see him right fucking now and can’t wait till morning?"

"We had an agreement and it’s time I stick to my part of it. See you later Mel."

"Brian! Wait! I’ll drive you."

"Don’t worry about me."

"Brian, what’s wrong with you? What did you take?"

"Nothing. Emmett gave me something. Is Drew here yet?"

"Yea he just arrived."

"See, you and Lindz, Drew and Emmett, Ted and Blake, Debbie and Carl, Vic and whoever. Me and who? No one. Justin and Mikey. I don’t think so! I’m taking a cab."

<hr>

"What the fuck just happened Em? Did you see the poor kid’s medic alert bracelet? It has all kinds of stuff on it."

"I called his Uncle Ben and he’s on the way."

"Was that Brian just go by? Brian!"

"He’s gone."

"Melanie, is there going to be a problem?"

"No Emmett, everything is fine. What happened to him?"

"He had some kind of seizure… poor sunshine is a very sick man."

"Did you call his father?"

"We called his Uncle Ben he should be on the way any moment."

<hr>

Brian was pissed and he wasn’t thinking straight. It was time he took part in the promise he had made before. He was approaching Michael’s room when a very attractive man came running out. He tried to stop him and ask who the fuck he was but the other man ran away before Brian could approach him. Brian didn’t really care anymore who the man was. He was on a mission. Things were going to be different after this very moment.

Brian approached the bed where Michael slept peacefully. He wore that silly little smile that he would get sometimes and he looked good. Maybe Mikey was coming around. Brian saw the machines in the room and a time came back to him, a conversation that they had.

<i>You pull my plug and you’ll pull mine.</i> That was something that they had said to each other a long time ago while dancing at Babylon. Yea he’d do that now. Of course some folks would be angry but it was all good. This was going to be his last Christmas with the family anyway. He was so fucking tired of being a gimp. He was tired of people treating him like he was nothing and they were suppose to be his family.

Brian was so sick of them smiling in his face and pitying him when he wasn’t around. Going on vacation and not inviting him, thinking he was incapable of anything. He was going to give Emmett back his life and Michael didn’t know it yet but he’d be waiting for him on the other side. He saw the chord that was calling his name and when he reached for it a strong hand grabbed his.

"Don’t!"

"Michael?"

Brian was shocked that Michael had grabbed his arm. But that’s all Michael did. He grabbed Brian’s arm and then he lost consciousness again. The brunet screamed Michael’s name over and over again, shook him but in the end the other man didn’t even move. He didn’t budge one bit.

Damn, Mikey had slipped back into the coma. Damn him! Maybe he’d get him tomorrow. For now he had to get to the bottom of this Justin thing. Were Mikey and the blond really a couple? Brian needed to figure that out first and then decide what to do with Michael.

<hr>

Gus quietly put the item that he had stolen earlier back into his father’s suitcase. Why did his father have that? He didn’t get it. He had to really think. His dad had a bad leg he knew that, but he’d seen his foot. "He had a foot. Didn’t he have a foot? I have never seen him ride bikes. We have never run together but Dad had been so proud that Gus had joined the track team. He pushed me in the swings and we went camping together and we flew kites. I’ve hugged him! I would’ve---"

"What are you doing in here Gus?"

"Mom is it true?"

"What?"

"Is that why we never went biking or rock climbing? That’s why Emmett’s around? What’s wrong with Dad?"

"Oh honey, come with me and I’ll explain."

<hr>

"Brian!" Justin didn’t know why that was the name on the tip of his tongue when he woke up. He was dreaming of the gorgeous man maybe but that didn’t make sense. He looked to his left and there was Ben.

"So I’m guessing they called you."

"Yea, this is a nice place… who owns it?"

"Brian Kinney."

"No way!"

"You know him?"

"Justin! Everyone knows Brian Kinney, at least every gay man and if you were to tell someone you were from the Pitts and didn’t know who Brian Kinney was, then they’d take away your gay card."

"Who is he?"

"He’s a whore and if you’re here for him, then we need to leave now!"

"I’m not here for him. I’m here for Michael and because I don’t want to kill his mother."

"Yea about Michael… you and I have to have a little talk."

"Okay."

<hr>

He couldn’t believe it. How could he spent every summer with his father and not know there was no leg? His dad was pretty rich, and they did make them sort of believable now. He remembered watching that chick in ‘Dancing with the Stars’. She had a fake leg and she danced her ass off. Gus had always thought there was something wrong with his Dad’s leg but not that it was gone. No way was it gone! Gus had been walking around to the back of the house, to the part his dad had always told him to never go and the sight in front of him was astonishing.

<hr>

Ben and Michael! Ben and Michael! Justin hadn’t been so hurt and so happy before in his life. Ben was with Michael but they hadn’t told the family yet. This meant that he could have his time with Brian. That is if Brian wanted him. There was something about Brian that made his heart feel funny. He hadn’t felt this way since Tim and maybe about the guy that night in the ambulance but who the fuck was he anyway? He heard thrashing and came around the corner to see what was going on.

<hr>

Brian loved the way the water felt against his skin. He was a pretty good swimmer. Melanie had gotten him to join the swim team when they were in high school but they didn’t want him to swim with the prostheses. No one wanted to see a burnt little leg in the water. Nope! So he swam when no one was around and he had told Melanie that it was too hard for him and his lungs still weren’t good. She had believed him and she had pitied him, taking care of him and loving him. Then she married a dyke and all of a sudden she was a dyke, too. <i> Get over it. Time for something new. </i>

<hr>

Justin had never seen anything like this. The older man was swimming like a fish and he only had one leg. How did he do it? Justin’s hand began to shake and he put it to his side and held it. How could he do it? How could he do that and only have one leg? Justin watched as Brian pulled himself from the water, then pulling something out of a black long case. Justin didn’t mean to stare but this was interesting. What the fuck was he gonna do with the black thing?

Brian didn’t know why he still had this thing. He remembered when Gus had called him and told him he made the track team, asking if they could run together. He was good at hiding the fact that he had lost his leg from his son because he was never around. He wasn’t around because of the way that Brian was and it was good. Brian could give him a hug and they could hold hands but he didn’t let him touch him that much and it was good he didn’t even know. Gus just thought he had a bad leg. He didn’t know there was no leg.

Brian was gonna tell him before he decided to bring his life to an end in the New Year. He was going to give everyone a good Thanksgiving and Christmas and then when they were bringing in the New Year with champagne and the ones they love, he would be bringing it in with a Scarf around his neck. He wouldn’t slit his wrists this time. Too many people could find him. Melanie found him last time but this time he’d be dead with a quick snap. He had thought it through and he had to admit he had to try it at least once.

Justin watched Brian standing by the chair near the pool and undid the leg that began at his knee. It was done very well. It looked real. He could’ve sworn that the toes moved. He took the long black leg out of it’s case, assembled it and strapped it to his leg. He stood up slowly to get his balance and he was off. Justin hadn’t seen anything like this. He was running round the grounds of his estate.

Brian loved the way it felt. He was running. He could run! Brian should’ve thought about something like this when Gus was younger and maybe they could’ve had a better relationship. He shouldn’t have let the thoughts of his friends make him think that there was nothing that he couldn’t do. Cause in reality there was nothing that he couldn’t do!

He just had to put his mind to it. He used his mind a lot but maybe he should’ve thought about using his body for more than just sex. He was worthy of love, right? Justin, he thought about Justin and what he had told Michael about Justin and that made him angry yet again. How could Michael do this to him? He ran faster, needing to try and clear his head but he felt it happening and he had to stop. Doubt, hate and despair were creeping up from behind, trying to consume him. He needed Emmett. Emmett would make him feel better. Emmett was his friend, he loved him.

Brian ran around to the back entrance of the house and decided he would show Emmett his new toy before he called him to the bedroom. He needed Emmett, needed him to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. Brian needed to feel real love from someone he could trust. He came around the corner and that’s when he saw them. Emmett stood in front of his bedroom door with Drew. He’d finally made it. They had been separated for so long and now they couldn’t even make it into the bedroom before they started their reunion.

Emmett could feel eyes on him and he looked up to see Brian. Brian didn’t look so good.

"Brian baby, are you all right?"

"I’m just fine Em, glad to see you made it Drew."

"Thanks for inviting me. It’s the first time I’ve been to your West Virginia place."

"Yea I never let anyone come down here except of Gus and Melanie but you know."

"Well, thanks for having me over. It’s been months since Em and I could be together."

"Drewsy, I told you that Brian---"

"It’s fine Emmett, don’t worry about it. Sorry Drew but after the new year you won’t have to worry about that."

"What do you mean? Brian?"

"I’m tired Em, that shot you gave me I can’t fight anymore I’m going to bed."

"Brian do you need me to come with you?"

"I’m fine."

Brian slowly closed the door to his room and didn’t even care if he made noise. He bent down and undid the flap on the runner’s leg and threw it across the room. He hopped to his bar and got that bottle of JB once more. His friend JB, he would keep him warm tonight. Taking down a long chug of it he threw himself onto his bed. Why couldn’t he just slip in a coma? Mikey was damn lucky being across time. He saw a flash of Justin’s face and it made him smile. He was still wearing the smile when he passed out.

TBC

  


  


  
End Notes:   


  


hope u like it remember i crave feedback.

  


  


  
Back to index   


  


  
Let the Games Begin by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Sorry for the long wait.  Real life took over but promise it won't be along break next time around.

 This chapter is kind of long but isn't that a good thing.  i hope you're still liking it.

  


  


 

It was morning and once again Justin decided to get the hell out of the house. Not only was his uncle the one madly in love with Michael but he had watched a legless God swim in the pool and he was doing all he could not to come in his pants. God, Brian was so hot and Justin had to get as far away from him as possible and that fast.

Brian sat outside on the porch swing, smoking a cigarette. He really had to stop himself from getting so depressed around Christmas time. How was he ever going to be able to find himself someone if he was an emotional wreck? He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there but the munchers had already come and gone. Lindsay had even come over and thanked him for inviting them to the house this year. She was nice and genuine so maybe, just maybe, she did love him.

Though he could see why she would be afraid of him. He had a good dick and she knew Mel had it and if he didn’t know any better, a part of him made him think that maybe she wanted to feel his dick inside of her, too. Gus had given him a hug that morning and had told him he loved him. Gus told him that all the time but there was just something about the way that he had said it this time around, something that just made it not seem right, like something was wrong. Brian would have to talk to him about that later. Then he saw the door open, watching Justin step outside. It was like his heart stopped.

"Oh hi... I didn’t know you were out here. Aren’t you cold?"

"No, I like the cold. I just needed time to think. I talked to Emmett earlier he told me you had a bit of a situation last night, are you all right?"

"Yes I’m fine. I was just about to head to work."

"Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving and you have to work?"

"Yea, I guess. I like to be at the store."

"It’s Mikey’s store. Awe yes Mikey, come on I’ll give you a ride."

"You don’t have to. I’ll go out of your way."

"Oh come on. There’s no reason why I can’t give my best friend’s guy a ride to work. Come on, let’s go."

* * *

 **Justin’s POV**

 

The ride to the store was going to be made in an awkward silence if someone didn’t make an effort to talk. I looked at him and he wasn’t going to make an effort so I guess it would have to be me.

"So I think it’s sort of funny how you refer to Mikey as your best friend... Isn’t he your brother?"

"Adoptive brother. If given a choice he wouldn’t be my brother, I was dumped in his mother’s lap. He’s my best friend by choice and I prefer it that way."

"You know, you really freaked me out up there near the bridge the other night."

"What?"

"The bridge... remember, we were coming from Mikey’s place and you---"

"Oh yea, sorry about that."

"So what happened to your mother?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions!"

"I know, it’s force of habit, I ask a lot of questions when I’m around someone I like."

"Oh, you like me?"

"Yes."

"What would Mikey think?"

"Brian, there something I should---"

"Save it! You don’t want to know about my mother believe me."

"Yea I do. I mean if you need to talk I’m here. No one ever wants to talk about what happened to me but I do."

"You were bashed. You put on your best and you danced the dance with Timothy and that fucker hit in the head with a baseball bat end of story!"

"What? How did you know that?"

"--I killed her!"

"What?"

"My mother... You wanted to know how I got dumped in Debbie’s lap, well there you have it. I killed my mother."

"What?"

"Shocking, I know... never would have thought it, would you?"

"Wait, you need to explain!"

"Get out!"

"You expect me to just get out in the middle of the street?"

"Look around you Sunshine. We’re here."

"Oh, I guess I’ll see you later?"

"Yea, later."

* * *

Justin walked into Red Cape Comics and he couldn’t keep the smile that was on his face.

"Boy, do you even have a real job?"

"Shut up asshole, I went to your place last night and your Uncle Ben told me you were in West Virginia. So you have to tell me what’s going on!"

"Brian is what’s going on."

"Brian? Wait, I’m confused! What about M. Novotny?"

"Mikey’s in a coma. Hell, he may never wake up but Brian, he’s smart, handsome, a freak like me but there’s so much more Daph."

"Like?"

"I don’t know. I just feel all weird when I’m around him and I know that the hand has shaken countless times when I was around him but he never says a thing. Not to mention, I literally had a seizure the other night in his kitchen."

"What? Are you okay?"

"I’m fine. His friend was playing with her daughter and she had this thing that was blinking lights. I’m really fine Daph. No need to call my mother."

"I wasn’t. I just... it sounds like you like this guy."

"God Daph, he would be perfect if—"

"If what?"

"There’s something missing..."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"A part of his body."

"My god, has he only one ball?"

"No Daph!"

"One eye and he wears a pirate’s eyepiece?"

"No Daphne, nothing like that."

"My god! Did he... did he loose his penis?"

"No! Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes and you’re gay and as long as his penis is still intact I don’t see what the problem is."

"He only got one leg."

"One leg? Oh, so is he hobbling around on a cane?"

"No, actually he—"

Justin’s thoughts were cut off when the bell over the door rang and Brian walked in. He gave Justin a smile and then went to the back of the store, going around the counter with Ethan. Justin couldn’t help but laugh when Brian pulled a case from under the counter and he looked at Ethan and called him Ian. If looks could kill, Brian would be dead because Ethan was staring daggers at him. He opened a box and got a comic book. I was about to say something but the look on Daphne’s face shocked the hell out of me.

"What?"

"What the fuck are you doing here Brian?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your boss Ian? I came to get Mikey’s comic. I’m going over to t he hospital soon and I might read it to him. I know what you’re thinking and don’t even try it."

"Excuse me?"

"I see you looking at Justin but there’s something I should tell you."

"Oh, I know about him and Mikey."

"What?"

"Mikey wasn’t seeing him and you don’t have a chance in the world with Justin."

"Why not?"

"He doesn’t go for guys like you."

"What kind of guy am I?"

"Well first off no one knows where you’ve been and secondly he’s not into gimps like you."

"Awe, Ian called me a gimp. I guess I should care. He may not go for a gimp like me that’s a given but he would want a greasy little rat like you, walking around with shit hanging from his face posing as a beard and who obviously has a small dick, now that’s for sure. See you around Ian and for the record, he may not want me but you better stay away from him."

"And if I don’t? See if you can find Chris Hobbs and ask him what happens when someone messes with what’s mine."

"Earth to Daph! What are you staring at?"

"That guy that just walked in Justin, that’s him."

"Who, Brian?"

"Brian, oh my god that’s Brian? That’s him Justin."

"That’s who?"

"Remember when I told you that I would come see you after the accident and there’d be that guy, wearing that scarf covered in blood. It was him. He’d run away. That’s the guy with the one leg?"

"Yea, Michael’s brother."

"What? You’ve been gone what three maybe four days and now you’re getting involved with your pretend fiancé’s brother?"

"They’re not really brothers... they’re best friends. Brian was adopted."

"What?"

"Yea and that’s the other thing Daph. He freaked out on the bridge and he wanted his mother but she’s dead, and that takes me back to the other reason why he and I can’t be together."

"Why?"

"He killed her..."  


* * *

Gus Kinney walked into Kinnetic on a mission. His mission was to talk to his father and ask him why? Didn’t he get by now he didn’t care that he was what Brian liked to call "damaged goods"? His dad needed to know that he loved him no matter what and that he was proud of him no matter what. He entered his father’s office but Brian wasn’t there. He had never really noticed how huge his dad’s office was. Gus went around a corner and he found a comfortable lounge chair. Taking a seat he decided to wait but before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Ben took his usual seat by Michael’s bed and took his usual hand to press against his cheek.

"I’m sorry I’m late. Class went a little longer than I thought. I kept loosing my place. Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving and I’m going over to your brother’s place. You said that you wanted me to meet your family. I already know Deb of course but I thought that when I met the rest of them, you’d be there, so we could tell them how much in love we are. You’re right you know, now that they think you’re with Justin and not David they are all really happy. They seem to like the kid. I hope they like me because I raised him, so I think we have a lot in common. I better be going. I never know when that family of yours is coming and well, I definitely have a lot explaining to do. I love you bye."

"I agree you definitely have a lot to explain."

"Shit."

* * *

Brian walked furiously into his office. Who the fuck was Ethan Gold to say who or who not Justin wanted? Ethan was a weasel, who though that he could get to me. Fucking asshole! Brian looked at the employee evaluations on his desk and the name Kip Thomas made his blood boil. He was an ass and he didn’t have real potential. Cynthia told me that he was a nuisance and he needed to be removed. I invited him up for a conference and he told me to give him another chance. Then he dropped his pants and sealed the deal by giving me his ass to fuck. I’ll admit he wasn’t bad, he wasn’t bad at all.

"Cynthia? Could you send Mr. Thomas in please?"

"Sure thing boss."

Kip Thomas walked into the office of one Brian Kinney. He knew what the man wanted. He knew that Brian was probably calling him because he wanted to fire him. That’s why he had slept with him. Kip had watched him from the day that he had come to work at Kinnetic and he had heard about him all around Pittsburgh. Brian Kinney was sex on legs considering. That’s all he had kept hearing and when he met him, he saw the considering. The guy had a facial scar, so what? None of that mattered when he was ramming his large pole up me. It wasn’t like he was Freddy Krueger, he was far from that.

"So Mr. Thomas, do you understand what this meeting is about?"

"I guess it has something to do with my employee evaluation."

"You’re right, and well, I’m sorry but after looking at the numbers and talking to other staff I’m sorry. I’m going to have to let you go."

"Let me go?"

"Yes as in you no longer work here, clean out your desk, your fired!"

"You’re going to fire me a day before Thanksgiving, a month before Christmas?"

"You’ll be on retainer until the end of the year. I’m not heartless but I need your office empty for someone with talent"

"You see, Mr. Kinney, I knew that you would do something like this and that’s why I let you have me a few weeks ago."

"Excuse me?"

"I let you have me because I knew that you’d fire me. But now you can’t because I’ll slap you with a sexual harassment suit."

"Me harass you? Is that what you think you can sell?"

"Yes"

"Why you little--" Brian was so angry that he had jumped across the desk and raised his hand toward Kip.

"That’s what I want Brian. Please hit me! Let me walk out of here with a black eye and I can add assault to the charges."

" You’re one sick fuck Kip. You had this lick coming a long, long time----"

"Dad!"

"What are you doing here Sonnyboy?"

"We need to talk."

"Lucky you Kip. Do what you need to do but you’ll look like an idiot in the end."

* * *

"Wow, I’m shocked! Why hasn’t he said anything?"

"Well Emmett, he told me that Deb has a heart condition and Michael has told me this as well and he doesn’t want to cause her distress."

"Distress, I’m not Deb’s doctor but this is something that I have to look into. I mean I was around the day she had the first "attack" but I don’t think it was really a heart attack. It was right when Brian told her he was leaving Pittsburgh. He wasn’t even going far, just West Virginia, and she acted as if he was going to China and the next thing we know she is in the hospital. She scared Carl to death."

"Carl?"

"Oh Carl was Debbie’s second husband. He was like a second father to Brian and Michael but he died a few years ago."

"You mean Chief of Police Carl Horvath?"

"Yea that’s the one."

"Wow, he took down Stockwell."

"Yea he did, but he didn’t do that alone."

"What?"

"You remember those ads that came out telling what his partner had done?"

"Yea, they were from the Concerned Citizens For the Truth, right?"

"Yea, well there was only one member of that and it was Brian Kinney."

"I don’t believe that! I was there when he did it!"

"Brian lets people see one side of him and then he’s a completely different person. You’re in the Pitts so you see Brian Kinney, god’s gift to gay men and Michael sees a sickly scared boy and I live with him and I see the real him which is sort of a mixture of the both but the good out weights the bad, I promise."

"So, if Sunshine wants to be with him, let him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, they’ll be good for each other."

* * *

Justin sat at his usual seat in the diner, sketching. He hadn’t thought about drawing since Tim died. Tim had been his muse and then after the doc told him that his hand would never be the same, he had never tried again. Ben did though. He had kept on buying him sketch pads and he had talked to someone. They’d told him of a special computer and he bought that for him, too. Ben had tried to get him to apply to PIFA but nothing ever made him want to do something like this but Brian’s face. The man was gorgeous. He was at the diner waiting on his mother. She was upset they weren’t coming over for Thanksgiving so now he had to have to pacify her with lunch and what ever he did, he couldn’t mention Michael.

* * *

Brian clung to the side of his seat as Gus drove his Corvette like a bat out of hell!

"Gus, don’t you think you should slow down?"

"Dad! I’ve been driving for over a year now and you gave me this car and this is how it’s meant to be driven. I’m not even going fast."

"Yes you are!"

"Stop being a worry wart dad. Car accidents can happen unrepentantly. You can just be on your way to the store and then POW! Hit by a semi. Dad, are you okay? You look a little green."

"Where are we going?"

"We have to go and talk about what I found out about you."

"What you found out?"

"That your leg is gone."

"Who told you that?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Where are we going?"

"To the diner."

"Why the fuck did you turn on Tremont?"

"Language and besides it’s faster if you go cross the bridge."

Brian wouldn’t loose it with Gus. He wouldn’t! He closed his eyes and thought happy thoughts, even though all he kept seeing was the bridge and his mother and she saying that he was her special boy and he could feel the bile building in his throat. Hearing Gus chatting about a fucking play and how he was tiny fucking Tim, Brian felt like he was drowning and just when he was going to blackout Gus spoke to him.

"Come on dad we’re here."

* * *

Justin was coming out of the diner with his mother and walked right into Gus.

"Hey Justin, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Gus I was having lunch with my mom and now we’re going to go down to the GLC."

"What for?"

"I’m going to put some of my stuff in the art show they’re having right before Christmas."

"Really? Great, maybe Uncle Mikey will be better by then! Are any of the drawings of him?"

"Justin sweetie, who is this young man? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No mother he’s—"

Justin was torn from his thoughts by the retching of Brian. He was leaning against the car trying to catch his breath after throwing up on the sidewalk more than once.

"Brian are you okay?"

"No, my son drives like a lunatic. I think he left my spine down of 32nd Avenue."

"Oh?"

"How rude of me puking in front of future family."

"Family? Justin, is this your boyfriend?"

"God no!"

"What?"

"No Brian, that came out all wrong. I mean no mother, not Brian. No, he’s not my boyfriend."

Brian saw an opportunity to have some fun.

"Why Mother Taylor, let me introduce myself. I’m Brian Kinney and this is my son Gus. Justin is about to marry my brother Michael. Michael Novotny, his boss! Well yea I guess he is still technically his boss. While you’re here in the Pitts will you be visiting Mikey?"

"Visiting him, where is he?"

"Sunshine, you didn’t tell your mother you’re a hero?"

"What?"

"Yes Mother Taylor, a few nights ago my dear brother was mugged coming from the store and left in an alley to die."

"My god!"

"I know and get this, your brave little boy, he threw himself on top of Michael in the street and rolled them out of the way before a truck could hit him."

"My poor boy, my poor, sweet boy! Why didn’t you tell me?"

"I guess he didn’t want his mommy worrying about him."

I know my mother is probably counting the seconds right now cause I’m currently,lets see an hour late.

"Well, we were just leaving."

"Nonsense, follow Gus and I back and your mother can stay for Thanksgiving Sunshine, like one big happy family."

"Sunshine?"

"Oh Mrs. Taylor, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed."

"Noticed what Brian? And it’s Jennifer."

"How when he smiles his face shines like the brightest sun?"

"No, I never noticed."

"It’s settled. Sonnyboy throw me the keys. I’m driving."

"But dad, the car’s—"

"It was my car long before yours Sonnyboy. Let’s go girls."

Justin opened the door and let his mother in. He would drive her car since he’d been to the estate already before. He quickly shot Brian the death glare, followed by mouthing the words ‘you’re going to pay’. Brian put on his best smirk and mouthed ‘god, I hope so’.

 

 

 

 

‘

 

  


  
Back to index   


  


  
Touch by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Okay it's what u've been waiting for it.  Our boys do a lot of touching.

  


  


Gus sat in the passenger seat of the ‘Vette. They were driving back to the house.

“Dad?”

“What is it Gus?”

“If you can drive this car just as easily with your leg, why does your SUV have the hand controls?”

“When mom found out about the photography and things I had been making, she bought the SUV and she’s always trying to make things simpler for me. Knowing that I had the training, she got me this for my birthday.”

“I’ve never heard you say that?”

“Say what?”

“Refer to Grandma Deb as your mother.”

“I would never say that to her.”

“Why not?”

“She’s not my mother. She adopted me. She gave me a home and I know that she cares for me but I have no right to call her mother.”

“But if you have no right, why do I call her Grandma Deb?”

“Because she was there the night you were born, the second person to hold you since Mel went in labor right in her kitchen. She wanted to be Grandma and we let her but she’s Mikey’s mother. I guess I could call her Aunt if I wanted to.”

“What happened to Grandma Joan?”

“Who told you her name?”

“I looked it up online but some of the details were left out because a minor was involved. What sick bastard to your mother away! “

“Language!”

“I’m sorry dad,... I just well, I just hope he’s paying for it.”

“Don’t you worry Sonnyboy. he’s paying,... he pays everyday

 

* * *

“And no one knows this?”

“No mom, Deb, that’s Mikey’s mother, she has a heart problem.”

“Debbie Novotny, from PFLAG?”

“The one and the same. Well, I didn’t want to be the one to give her a heart attack while her son was in a coma and did you see her other son.?”

“Yes I did, but there’s something different about his face. It looked odd but then I couldn’t quite tell what it was.”

“It’s the scars mom. He’s been burnt on the left side of his body, but to see the fine scars on his face you have to be right in front of him..”

“My god, I bet he has a hard time; His son has to drive him around, poor thing.”

“No, mom that was Brian Kinney.”

“Yeshoney, I heard him say that.”

“No mom, “the” Brian Kinney.”

“No way!”

“Yes.”

“My god, so heis the one, who gave you the courage to drive?, You haven’t since your accident.”

Right at that moment Justin realized that he indeed was behind the wheel of his mother’s car. He checked the mirror to see if anyone was behind him and then he slammed on the brake.

“Oh god,! Why did you let me? I’m not suppose to drive,! I could have a seizure, or my hand... oh god mom I could kill you!”

“Honey, you’re doing fine, and I’m right here.”

“That’s a different kind of response I thought I would get from you. I expected you to take thefucking wheel from me.”

“A few months ago I would have but I’ve been talking to my brother and he’s very proud of how far you’ve come and you know what? So am I.”

* * *

  


Justin’s POV

This afternoon was great! Brian was so nice to my mother and he gave her a lovely room and invited her to stay over for Thanksgiving. The things that my uncle said about this guy can’t be true. He’s so loving and I love the way he smiles at me. I know I’m lying here in this bed with the silliest grin on my face. God, I’m in love with Brian Kinney! I’m so going to hell with all my lies.

* * *

Justin was just about to go to sleep, when he heard the faintest cry.

* * *

 

It was a dream. Brian knew it was a dream because everything was black and white and he was an adult, watching the scene unfold right in front of his eyes. He didn’t want to be here. He hadn’t had the dream in months so why now.?

 _

“Brian did you get everything you needed because once we’re gone, we’re not coming back?”

_

 _“Don’t do this momma, I could just run away or something,. I’ll call you when I find a place to stay and you and Claire can stay here with dad.”_

 _“No, you are my sweet baby and I’ve let this go on long enough.”_

 _“Claire , get in the car!”_

 _Brian stood on the sidelines and watched young him get in the car with his mom and sister._

 _“How long will you think it’ll take him to find us?”_

 _“He doesn’t know that we have this car and the plates, but I’m going to need you to do something Brian.”_

 _“What?”_

 _“I need you to drive,. They’re going to be looking for a female driver and you’re tall and your father has been teaching you so you’re going to be fine.”_

 _The adult Brian watched this happen and just like always he tried to run down to the car, telling them to stop but then nothing happened._

 _After all this was a dream and in the blink of an eye Brian was on the bridge. He remembered this moment just like it was yesterday. His father had caught them and he took a U-Turn heading down the bridge. He didn’t notice he was going the wrong way until he heard that horn and the squealing of the tires. The semi had hit them right on, . Something flew off the back and hit his mother in the head._

 _“Momma!”_

 _Brian wanted to wake up but just like every night that he had this dream , he was forced to watch young him try to wake up his dead mother._

 _“Momma?”_

 _“It’s going to be okay!” You just have to wake up,! Fuck , this is pinned to me. Claire!? Claire you have to wake up and get this off of me! Claire!”_

 _Brian screamed , trying to get the thing that had fallen across his leg off but it was too heavy. It was some kind of metal and it had his leg pinnedto the seat. Brian tried to calm himself but then all of a sudden a side of his body seemed to get warm. He looked to the window that he was pressed against and saw the flames. The car was surrounded by flames._

 _“Momma! Oh god Momma , the car’s on fire,! We’re gonna blow up!”_

 _Just then Brian saw Claire crawl across the seat, trying to remove the thing from his leg. He looked at her and cringed,. Her face, something had hit her and something was wrong with one of her eyes and blood was coming from the back of her head. Her speech was slurred but she was trying to get it off but her words were incoherent and they didn’t make any sense._

 _“The sleeves are short, too short!”_

 _“Claire?”_

 _“Too short, too short.”_

 _Her mumbled words scared Brian. There was obviously something wrong with her. He could feel the heat from the flames causing the car to get extremely hot and burn the side of his body. He screamed as the heat intensified and it hurt. He looked out of the window and there was his father. He was trying to get inside. Jack was sorry of course,. He never meant for this to happen._

 _Adult Brian watched as his father frantically tried to get to them in the car. He was crying and asking if his Sonnyboy was okay? In that moment Jack was being the father that he could be when he was sober, being the father that Brian loved. Brian closed his eyes because he knew what was going to happen next._

 _Brian finally got rid of the thing from under his leg but when Claire stopped it scared him._

 _“Claire?”_

 _Brian looked down and there was no leg. There was a leg but it was no longer attached to him._

 _“Claire?”_

 _“Brian, I feel funny.”_

 _Then her body dropped on top of him. She was dead, he knew it. He tried to pull her off but she was too heavy and it hurt so badly. He could smell his flesh burning and it made him want to vomit. He looked at his mother and that’s when he noticed her hand was onthe place where his leg should be. She had grabbed him in the crash , trying to protect him. He shouldn’t have been driving, she did this. No, he was to blame,! He had killed his mother. Brian closed his eyes and waited for the deathto finally come and get him but then he heard the door being unhinged._

 _He rolled from the car and when he opened his eyes his dad was holding him tightly._

 _“Let me go.”Younger Brian cried_

 _Then the ambulance arrived and Brian watched them place his sister on a gurney and he was being place d on one as well. He thought when they pulled him from the car, that his mother had smiled at him._

 _“Mom!”_

 _“Let them look you over Sonnyboy, you’re all burned.”_

 _“Someone has to get her,! Mom! She could still be alive! She could-- —“_

 _Brian thoughts were cut off by the car he had just been pulled from exploding._

 _Brian vision was blurred as he cried for his mother and he couldn’t get the sound of that fucking truck’s horn out of his head. He screamed one last time for his mother._

Justin didn’t know what to do. He was fucking terrified. He had been shaking Brian for the last ten minutes but the brunette was unresponsive. Then Brian let out this loud shriek and his eyes flew open.

Brian couldn’t breathe. He tried but the breaths didn’t want to come. He was scared,. This time it had been even scarier than it had ever beenbefore. He felt arms coming around him He felt someone pull him into their arms. He felt safe,. He didn’t want to but couldn’t hold it insideBrian began to cry.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen. I killed my mother and all she wanted was to save me from him.”

“It’s okay, it’s alright you’re safe now.”

When Brian heard that voice he froze. It was Justin,. Justin was in his bedroom and he immediately felt himself harden. If they were at his loft or in the backroom he would try to get him in the bed. But he couldn’t. Justin was Michael’s and then it hit him. He didn’t have on his leg. The blond would be disgusted.

“Get away! I don’t want you to see.”

“Brian I don’t care about that.”

“I’m ugly, and you shouldn’t see me this way. I don’t have any clothes on and I can’t touch you like I want to Fuck, you’re Michael’s fiancé.”

“Brian, are you okay? You were crying out and when I got here, you were all sweaty and feverish. Are you okay?”

“No, I can’t touch you,! You have to gonow! I’m not responsible for what I do. He took you from me. He fucking knew! I told him everything.”

“What do you mean?

“That night, I went to that stupid wedding and you were there in the parking lot, and he was gonnahurt you but I didn’t let him. He had already…to Timothy and that boy told me to protect you and I did. I did the right thing. I made it so he couldnever hurt you again.”

Justin’s mind was reeling,. Brian really was the guy from the ambulance. He was the one that had saved him. Justin couldn’t concentrate on anything irrational because Brian was telling him how he was pissed that Hobbs got off and that he went to him. Then it dawned on Justin., No one had seen Chris for months after what had happened at the prom but when he had come back out of nowhere, he had been hurt in some kind of accident.

“Brian, what did you do to Chris?”

“I made it so he couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. He’ll never play football again,. He took your dream so I took his.”

Justin didn’t’t know how to feel. This man, that he was slowly but surely falling in love with, had just told him that he was the one, who put Hobbes’ out to pasture. He had hurt him because Hobbs had hurt him. Justin was stroking Brian’s hair and the other man was relaxing against him. He didn’t know what to think or what to do but Justin knew it was time to act,, Without thinking he pressed his lips against Brain’s.

“Was this happening?” Brian thought.

“Was Justin’s lips pressed up against his.? Was Justin lowering him to the bed, touching and rubbing all over him? Was Justin putting on a condom?

“Wait!” screamed Brian.

“What? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, it’s just... I’m a top, and I’ve never done it without the leg,. Just let me put it on.”

“No! I love this about you,. I love it all of you. This thing doesn’t matter.”

“What about Michael?”

“Nevermind about Michael. There is nothing between Michael and me You were right about us It’s you. It’s you that I want.”

Brian didn’t want to feel this way, and he knew what he was doing was selfish but he wanted to have something that was his for once. He watched Justin rub the lube between his fingers and he slowly opened him up with his fingers. As he kissed down his neck, heJustin opened him up and it felt so good, but it felt even better when he took his condom covered cock and entered him.

Justin couldn’t believe, those hazel eyes boring into him. He had Brian Kinney at his mercy. He was having sex with Brian Fucking Kinney. No, he was making love to Brian Kinney and it was perfect.

When he entered him he was so hot and tight. Justin could tell that Brian hadn’t bottomed in a long time if ever, and it felt so good, sliding in and out ofhim. It had been awhile and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He grabbed Brian cock, using it as a lever as he slid himself in and out of Brian faster and faster. Brian certainly wasn’t used to being a bottom because he was moaning loudly, sounding almost like a sick dog. Justin covered Brian’s mouth to silent him but Brian had totally lost control and he shot his load in the palm of Justin hand and his ass muscles to tighten around Justin and the blond came hard inside of him.

Justin collapsed on top of Brian and it felt funny. feeling something under him, where there should be a leg but there wasn’t one. The leg Brian had, was shaking,. It was swaying back and forth. He looked into Brian’s eyesseeing that the other man was in pure pain and he let out a loud gasp.

“Are you okay?”

“No it’s a muscle spasm. it happens sometimes.”

“Well let me get off--”

“Stay, I know that in the morning you go back to Michael but for now just let me have this.”

“Brian I told you---”

Justin was torn from his thoughts by a loud tapping at the door.

“Brian? It’s Emmett and your mother. Are you alright baby? We heard you cry out?!”

 

Brian looked around the room and the fact that he was all sweaty and covered in his own spunk. Not to mention a very naked Justin was lyingon top of him.

“Jesus Brian, what are we going to do? I don’t want your mother to find out this way?!”

“Quick Justin, get under the bed,. They’ll never see you.”

Brian grabbed the cloth from by the bed and tried to wipe himself off,. He could play off part of it by the throbbing that was in his hip. Then he thought to himself what if he hadn’t gotten all of his spunk. He wondered if they would they believehim if he told them that he had just had a wet dream?. He quickly covered himself as he watched the lock turn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘

 

TBC

  


  
Back to index   


  


  
The Awakening by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Finally Michael awakes will this be a good or bad thing?

 Sorry for the long wait as always real life's a bitch.

  


  


Debbie always knew when there was something wrong with one of her boys and Brian was no exception. She had been lying in bed, tossing and turning all night and she knew that something was wrong. When she had heard him cry out, she had run to his door, before Emmett could even pull himself from Drew with the key to Brian’s room.

"Brian sweetheart, are you okay?"

Brian tried to hide the grimace he made because of the pain he was feeling in both, his hips and when Deb brushed up against his straining cock, which was hardening again with the thought of Justin.

"I’m fine Deb, it was just a muscle thing."

"Emmett, get over here and look at my baby. He’s all flushed and sweaty."

Emmett was in full doctor mode, sliding on the bed next to Brian. The first thing he noticed was that Brian didn’t have his leg on. Brian would always sleep with it, strapped to his leg, when he had guests, he was always subconscious about it, thinking that only Melanie or he would be accepting him with it. He did notice that Brian’s eyes kept darting around the room and his breathing was laboured. It also appeared that Brian had a fever.

"Brian, were you outside a lot today?"

"Yea, it was nice with all the snow, so I sat out there a lot this morning. First I was just sitting in the snow but then I got on the porch swing."

"Sitting in the snow?"

"I was thinking about other things and I sort of lost my balance."

"Other things, I bet."

"Emmett?"

"Everything is fine Deb why don’t you--"

Emmett’s thoughts were cut off when he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down and saw an arm slide under the bed. When he looked back up at Brian, he couldn’t keep the smile of off his face.

"Awe Deb, could you please leave?"

"Leave? I will not leave, what’s wrong with him? You said there was nothing wrong and now you want me to leave?"

Brian eyes were huge, just thinking about the million things that could be wrong for Emmett to ask her to leave. From time to time Brian would forget that he had other problems with his organs and systems. He started to hyperventilate a little and then when he remembered Justin under the bed, he really couldn’t breathe.

"Out! Now Deb! You’re upsetting him." Emmett told her with a firm voice

Deb walked out of the room and came face to face with a scared Melanie and Gus.

"What’s wrong with dad?"

"Don’t you worry kiddo, your dad is just fine." Debbie tried to the boy, not letting him know how upset she was herself.

"I knew today was a mistake! I asked too many questions."

"You asked too many questions about what Gus?"

"About the asshole who made him loose his leg and who killed grandma Joan."

"No Gus, what exactly did you say to your father?" Melanie asked.

"Nothing really, we didn’t have time to get into it. I mean I just said that I hoped that the bastard who did this to him was suffering. I mean dad is so sad and closed off sometimes and he could’ve had a normal life if that asshole wouldn’t have been driving on that bridge like a jackass. If I knew the one who did it, I’d tear him a new one mom. Who could do such a thing?"

"Sweetie, your father’s actions caused the accident."

"Oh mom! I said all the wrong things! I’m such an idiot."

<hr>

Emmett was rubbing Brian shoulders and getting the man to calm down.

"What’s the matter with me?"

"Well judging by the looks of you, I’d say you’ve been well fucked."

"My, my Brian, you got yourself some blonde boy. Good for you."

"No it was not like that, I didn’t fuck him…" Brian looked at Emmett. "What?" Brian asked when Emmett shook his head.

"I know I’m not insane, you’re all clammy and if Deb would have looked at you more closely..."

"He fucked me but it wasn’t fucking. It was different and I know that it was wrong but it just happened and I know that he’s with Michael… so don’t judge me!"

"No he’s not." Emmett said while looking at Brian with a serious voice.

"What?"

"That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you." Justin said coming from under the bed. "You were right about me. We’re not together and this is all one big mistake."

"You’re not with Michael?" Brian asked, not really believing what Justin was telling him right now.

"No, I was sort of hoping from this moment, I could be with you."

Brian didn’t know what to think or feel. A part of him was happy that he could be with Justin but then he took a real look at Justin. He knew what Justin had gone through. He had practically read every bit of medical jargon on Justin so that he could get him the help that he needed but this was different. When you compared him next to Justin, he didn’t fit. If he was the man he could’ve been without the accident, then they’d be the envy of the Pitts but Justin deserved something better than being with Pittsburgh’s Gimped whore.

"Get out!" Brian roared.

"What?" Justin and Emmett said in unison.

"I’m sorry Justin… this, well it shouldn’t have happened. You and I can never be together. It was all a mistake. I’m sorry... I would say that sorry is bullshit but not when you mean it. I’m sorry okay." Brian rolled over and closed his eyes and the other both knew it was their cue to leave.

<hr>

Justin got up the next morning and dressed, making his to the hospital. Brian was an ass. He had fucked him and thrown him out just like his Uncle had said he would and well he just couldn’t believe it. A part of him wanted to fight for Brian, but another part wanted to tell the brunette to piss on a brick and die. He walked into Michael’s room and was surprised to see a doctor and a nurse standing right next to bed.

"What’s going on?"

"Ah Mr. Taylor, it’s good that you are here. We have some very good news for you."

"Really, what’s going on?"

"Well it appears that Michael is waking up."

"Waking up?" Justin said nervously.

"Yes, now it might take some time ‘cause there’s still a bit of swelling around his brain but I’d say that he will be awake and up by Christmas."

"Christmas? Oh, so I’ll have a month before it happens?"

"Well no, it will probably happen before then. Mr Taylor? Are you okay?"

"Yea I’m just overwhelmed. Will you excuse me?"

<hr>

I ran into the bathroom and lost the contents of my stomach. It was Thanksgiving and here I am, throwing up Brian’s fabulous breakfast. Yea, he cooks. Do you believe that? This morning he got up coughing and made us all breakfast. He didn’t cough on the food of course, but yea, he’s getting a cold.

I overheard Emmett telling him that it wasn’t good for him because of long damage. Apparently it had something to do with what ever happened to him. So here I am, hacking up the lovely bacon and eggs that he had prepared this morning.

Why am I upset? Mikey’s fucking waking up. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I didn’t want him to wake up. Of course not, far from it! It’s just that well, when he’ll wake up, everyone will know that I’m a liar. I’m torn from my thoughts by screaming and shouting from a voice I know very well.

<hr>

"Cynthia what the fuck are you talking about?" Brian yelled into his phone.

"He has a lawyer and they want to meet you at ten."

"At ten on Thanksgiving Thursday?"

"Boss, things don’t look good. He told them that you, that you---"

"That I what?" Brian demanded to know, yelling at his assistant.

"He said that you forced yourself on him in your office, that you practically raped him. Boss, are you okay? You don’t sound as hot as you usually sound"

"Apparently I’m getting a fucking cold. Damn it, who’s there?"

"Just me and a couple of folks in the art department, we’re closing up the shop today at one and you know they had the option of coming in so they did."

"So there’s no one there, who doesn’t know about my situation?"

"No boss, well except Kip. I don’t think he got that memo."

"Fine, I’m on my way to see Mikey and then I’ll be along."

"How’s he doing? I went back yesterday… looks like he’s getting his color back?"

"He’s fine, I’ll see you soon Cynthia." Brian hung up on her.

<hr>

Today just was not a good day for Brian. He had woken up with a terrible headache and not to mention he had been harder than a rock, thinking about Justin and how he had hurt him last night. Then he had dressed and somehow, when he had been having his fit last night, he’d broken his leg. He had others but he had really liked that one. It had been more realistic than the others. So here he was now, leaning up against a wall in the handicapped bathroom, taking a piss. He had to fold the leg of his Armani suit around his leg. God he really hated looking at himself like this. This wasn’t who he was, but for the rest of the day this was what everyone was gonna fucking see. He couldn’t help it. He was fucking disgusted with himself.

Justin stood at the sink, washing his hands and when the last stall of the bathroom opened, he couldn’t help but gasp. It was Brian, who was dressed to the nine, wearing a charcoal colored Armani suit with red shirt and matching red tie. He was stunning. He had his arms through the straps of those more expensive crutches that you can lean more forward on. It was odd. Justin didn’t even notice he wasn’t wearing his leg, just seeing him the way he was and Brian was breath taking.

 

<hr>

Ben sat in the cafeteria adjacent to his office, having a cup of tea and an apple muffin when a familiar face caught his eye.

"Hey Joan! Over here!"

"Hello Ben, what are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"Well, the school is closed and I’m going out of my mind, thinking about Michael, so I thought I’d come in and see if anyone needed to talk to someone."

"You’re a good man Ben and I was so sorry to hear about Michael. He is a very nice man and I know how much you love him."

"Not so loud here Joan! You know who has eyes and ears everywhere."

"Speaking of the devil, he’s not here! I heard they tried to contact him in Portland, trying to tell him about Michael because they were a couple but no luck. I also hear that’s a good thing because Michael was brought in with another pretty young thing. Oh I’m sorry I thought that he’d choose you."

"Oh he did but my nephew got dragged into some mess and now well, everything is just all messed up. Hey, what are you doing here? Isn’t it your youngest first Thanksgiving?"

"Yea but you know Charles had to come in. I actually think he’s working on Michael’s case. I know he is helping out tonight so I just came by to bring him a late breakfast but he’ll be home by noon. I better go. Have a Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thanks, I’m going to need it where I’m going tonight."

"Where would that be?"

"I’m having Thanksgiving at Brian Kinney’s house."

"Awe Brian Kinney, have you seen his latest work?"

"What, the latest trick he’s crushed at Babylon?"

"No, his new photos at the Sydney Bloom Gallery."

"No, are they any good?"

"You might want to check them out for yourself. Okay well, I’ll see you later Ben and I’ll say a prayer for Michael."

"Thanks Joan, see you around."

Ben watched his friend Joan walk away. She was a nice person. You never would have guessed that she was only twelve years old. Well, not really twelve but that’s when she had gotten her life back. She had been in a coma or something and didn’t really wake up for a long time. After waking up, she had had to relearn how to do everything all over again. It was amazing how she was now, but it was all thanks to Dr. Charles Abraham. He was a great doctor. He had brought her out of her shell and had married her. They have two kids now, a little girl named Briana and a son named Aiden. She wore a lot of hats though. Rumours had it that part of her skull was missing.

<hr>

"Take a picture, it’ll last longer."

"No Brian I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just that—"

"I know I’m hideous Sunshine. I just didn’t think that the likes of you would be pointing it out to me as much."

"No Brian it’s not that. You’re… you are just beautiful."

Brian couldn’t believe that a man he’d fucked and threw away like garbage, was actually standing there, giving him such a compliment. He had gotten that compliment many times but this was different. Of course he was dressed and oozing of money but Justin was actually saying this to the real him. Justin saw the ‘him’ that he himself saw every morning. The thought of someone actually saying that about the true him made him light headed and he stumbled.

"Brian are you alright?"

"No, I’m not! I fucking feel terrible and I have to go to this meeting at work because some asshole said I raped him and I need to see Mikey, have you seen him today?"

"Yea, the doc says he’s waking up."

"That’s great Deb should be happy that her son’s waking up."

"You’re her son, too."

"That’s to be determined."

Justin took a look at Brian, seeing something he didn’t really like. "You’re sort of swaying Brian, you should let someone see you while you’re here."

"I’m fine, didn’t I just tell you what is going on at work? Now I have to call Mel so she can come in lawyer mode. Fuck, I don’t know what I’m going to do."

"Well first thing you’re going to do is lean on me and I’m going to drive you to wherever your office is. You can call Mel from the car. Then she and I will think of a way to get you out of this predicament."

"Promise."

"Yea, now let’s get out of here so we can have a good Thanksgiving."

Brian didn’t know what to say or think. Justin was still being nice to him and he’d given him his ass to kiss. It was so unreal. Could this guy really be someone for him? He did feel terrible so even though he was taller, he leaned on Justin and Justin allowed him to, while helping him to his car. He was more than shocked when Justin helped him slide in the passenger side of his corvette, assisting him in buckling up. But the thing that really made his heart race was, when Justin moved his bangs away from his forehead and gently kissed it and smiled that "sunshine" smile. It was almost like he’d died and gone to heaven.

<hr>

"You have to stop beating yourself up Gus, you didn’t know because your father chose not to tell you."

"You could have told me mom before I opened my mouth and said something stupid like that. Now he probably hates me."

"Gus, your father could never hate you. He’s your father. He’s obligated to love you no matter what."

"Geez that’s a lot mom."

"That was meant to make you laugh Gus. So did you talk to him about what you saw the other night?"

"I didn’t have enough time to, he was too busy flirting with Justin yesterday."

"With Justin?"

"Yea and there’s something going on between the two of them. Before you say anything there’s something weird about the whole Justin and Uncle Mikey thing and maybe, just maybe, the wrong conclusions were drawn. I think Justin really likes dad mom."

"You know your father doesn’t do love or relationships lambskin." said Lindsay

"Momma, no offense but he does do love. I mean, look at me. You and mom wouldn’t have me if he didn’t do love, isn’t that right mom?"

"Gus what your momma meant was what he and I shared was different and I hurt him. I hurt him a lot."

"So what now, he’s supposed to just walk around, being the bitter asshole that you all call him and not love anyone, staring out his window waiting for you to decide you want him?"

"Augustus Marcus Kinney, you will not speak to me in that tone!"

"Well? What do you guys want him to constantly go to baths and clubs and sleep with god knows who and be lonely and miserable, while you all have lives. I’m tired of seeing him that way. I want him happy. Do you wanna see him happy mom?"

"Of course I do Gus, why wouldn’t I?"

"I think you like the fact that you were the only one he says he actually loved and I think you like that fact, that you still own his heart and for that I think well that you one selfish bitch!"

"Gus!" Lindsay screamed

"Fine I’m sorry, I really am you know? I didn’t mean it but god, don’t you see how he is. I need to get out of here. I’ll be back later."

Melanie was about to run after her son but Lindsay grabbed her hand and she realized that he did need some time alone. Her cellphone rang and it was the man, they all had been talking about.

<hr>

Cynthia Monroe pretended to be busy as she eavesdropped on Kip in the conference room, talking to his lawyer. The things that he was saying just made her sick and she knew that there was one way that Brian could beat this. The question was if he would play that card. She knew that Brian was a proud man and she admired that but Kip wanted anyone to know, that he had given it up to a man who was handicapped and even though Brian was scary and very strong, no one would believe that a man with only one leg could overpower one Kip Thomas. God he made her want to just walk over and rip his heart out with her bare hands.

"It’s a quarter to ten Kip, are you sure this guy is coming?"

"Peter, you and I are friends, that why I cut you in on this. The guy is coming. He doesn’t want his name pulled through the dirt. He’ll pay."

"Kip, I’ve been asking around about this guy and I’ve been told that there’s something wrong with him."

"Oh yea, he has some burns but it’s fine. It’s not like the guy was "David". He’s quite attractive and well endowed. I had fun with him the first time but I didn’t ask for him to take advantage of me and use me the way he did."

"He better get here soon because it’s Thanksgiving and I want to be with my family."

Melanie came through the back entrance of Kinnetic, which lead to Brian’s office. She saw Justin helping Brian into a seat and he didn’t look good. He didn’t look good at all.

"Brian?"

"I’m fine, but did you come up with a plan, I mean he’s trying to take what I have. Hell, I didn’t rape him Mel! I didn’t have to. He was practically giving himself away."

"I know, that was the whole plan."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows what you are? He knows what you have? Of course he would try and get you to attack him. He’s using you and I know what we have to do but Brian you’re going to have to play a part and Justin I’m going to need you."

"What kind of part?

"I’m here for the using."

"Well looking at you, a part that you won’t have to be playing because you look like shit."

"Yea and when this is all over I’m going to go and have Em give me something and take a long nap."

"Good, Justin, come with me please."

Brian really was starting to feel terrible. This sucked. He had invited everyone to his estate for the first time and now he was sick. On Thanksgiving no less… Everything was so wrong. Mikey was in a coma, he was sick, and Justin… well maybe something was good after all. If it was really true that the whole Justin and Michael thing was a mistake and if it was a mistake would Deb want him to be with Justin or would she try and get them together so she could have Mikey back. Yea that’s what she would probably do.

<hr>

Deb and Emmett stood in the kitchen, making Thanksgiving dinner. Emmett knew that even though she had gotten the news that Michael was waking up, that she still missed him and he thought that maybe if he brightened the mood and talked to her about Christmas.

"So Deb, what is it you want Christmas?"

"Em, I just want my Michael to be home with his family and of course with Justin."

"Deb about Justin, I think that maybe I don’t know, we might’ve gotten our wires crossed when it comes to him."

"What do you mean?

"I think that it’s more of a he and Brian than a He and Michael."

"I knew it! That’s why I didn’t want us to come here, I knew that Brian would use his ways and taint something that my boy had going."

"Why do you say that?"

"What are you talking about Emmett?"

"Do you love Brian?"

"That’s a stupid question of course I love him. When his mother died and they didn’t have anywhere to take him, I took him. I didn’t want him to end up in the system. I adopted him and he’s my son."

"Well do you realize what you just said?"

"What?"

"You praise Brian’s accomplishments. You care for him when he’s sick like any mother would, but as soon as he fucks up and does something against Michael, the first thing out of your mouth is that he did something to ‘my boy’. Well tell me Deb, whose boy is Brian? Think about that I’m going to get some Cranberry Sauce."

<hr>

"So now you know the plan, are you willing to go for this Brian?" Melanie asked.

"Do I really have a choice Mel?"

"You always have a choice Brian."

"If I don’t do this, if I just deny it, will it end?"

"No, it won’t. They’ll believe him over you because of the life that you lead."

"I lead the life that I want, no apologies no regrets."

"Brain, are there really no regrets? Are you happy being the whore of Pittsburgh? When you wake up in the morning are you happy with what you’ve become? What happened to that sweet, innocent, loving man I used to know?"

"He died when you decided you didn’t want him anymore!"

"When did I ever say that I didn’t want you? You told me yourself that I was gay and you were right. We don’t have time for this but I have to know why do you feel that way about me? We’re friends, you’re my best friend and the father of our my but I can tell that things aren’t the same. What did I do that was so wrong?"

"You left!" Brian exclaimed. "Gus was six years old and he was ours. I didn’t care that you were gay, and I sure as hell didn’t care that you had Lindsay. She’s what you wanted and what you needed but Gus was ours. He was six, and he loved me. He didn’t care that I didn’t go running because he was just starting to run and I had plans for us but you left. You got yourself a spouse and the two of you did the things that he and I should’ve done. You went away on family vacations and never fucking invited me. You stopped caring!"

"Brian it’s not like…" Melanie trailed off.

There was a knock at the door and Justin and Cynthia stepped back in Brian’s office. They informed Mel and Brian that Kip and his attorney were waiting in the conference room.

Melanie turned to Brian. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I guess."

"We will continue this later."

"What the fuck ever…"

Kip entered the office with that smirk on his face as if he had already won. Just one look of him made Brian want to jump from his seat and rip his head off but he couldn’t because he didn’t have a leg. His attorney explained how it would be easy if they settled out of court because Kinnetic was very successful and no one would want to learn how the CEO had attacked one of his employees in the office. That was all Brian could take.

"I did nothing like that. I don’t have to go to the extremes to get a piece of ass, especially an ass like his."

"Brian." Mel scolded.

"My client has a loving partner as you can see and they two of them are together, so he did no such thing to Mr. Thomas. He is obviously lying."

"Partner? Everyone knows that Brian Fucking Kinney doesn’t do monogamy."

"You don’t know anything, Brian and I are in love!" Justin stretched his point by putting his arm around Brian. He was agitated and his hand began to spasm and he quickly put it under the desk.

"Please kid, Brian would never be with anyone like you. He wants the best and he doesn’t want a damaged kid like you. Everyone knows who you are. You’re that kid that got his brain smashed in. Weren’t you institutionalized?"

That was it. Brian was out of his chair and across his desk pulling Kip into a death grip.

"You listen here you little shit, you will not speak to Justin like that, am I making myself clear?"

Kip’s eyes were huge. First he had a huge grin on his face because he got Brian to loose his temper and that is what he was going for but when he looked to the desk and saw the "Leg" that was on the table he couldn’t help but cringe.

"What the fuck?"

"That’s right asshole, I’m ready to go to court and tell them how the gimpy little executive fucked your brains out right here on this desk. How I over powered you and took advantage of you. Who do you think they’ll believe? Take a look at me, and then take a look at you. I’ll tell them it was the other way around, that you forced me to have sex with you. I’ll cry if I have to. Who the fuck do you think they’ll believe? I want you out of this office and off my property right now because I’m three steps away from fucking loosing it."

Kip fixed his suit and gestured to his attorney and they left Brian office. Brian couldn’t believe it. He had done it, he had gotten rid of that asshole. He was thrilled. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he held on the end of his desk. He could hear Justin and Melanie congratulating each other. He felt Melanie’s hand on his shoulder as she spun him around to congratulate him. She gasped when he felt feverish and clammy.

"Brian?"

"We did it. I really don’t have to deal with him or his bullshit anymore."

"No you don’t Brian, now we can go and get you checked out by Emmett, are you okay?"

"Oh Sunshine, I really couldn’t do this without…"

Brian’s thoughts were cut short when he hit the floor.

<hr>

Debbie bursts through the Emergency Room doors, looking for Brian with a frantic Gus in tow, telling her to calm down. How the hell was she going to calm down when her baby had been rushed to the hospital apparently with pneumonia? It was so easy for him to get that disease now because of all the smoke he took in from accident. She rounded the corner and she recognized that Pink lab coat anywhere. She burst into Brian’s room in full mother mode.

"Out of my way Emmett!" Debbie yelled while rushing to Brian’s side. "Do you realized what you are doing to me you little asshole?"

"I’m fine Deb really, I told Emmett that this is unnecessary. They just want me to stay here for a couple of hours and then Emmett agreed to watching over me at the house."

"Don’t you worry now, momma’s here and she’s going to take care of you. We are going to get you home and then we are going to have a Happy Thanksgiving. We held dinner for you guys. Where’s Justin?"

"He went down to see Michael"

"When he’s back, we all are going home and you are going to bed you hear me?"

"Yes ma’am."

"That’s my boy, Em, you get him ready to go and I’m going down with the others to see Michael. You get him discharged and you two come down and then we’ll all leave and go home, I’m leaving in twenty so hurry about and get my baby out of here he doesn’t need to be here I can take care of him at his house."

"We’ll be there as soon as we can."

"Twenty minutes."

<hr>

David Cameron couldn’t seem to calm his nerves as he excited the plane. Michael had been in an accident and was in a coma at his fucking hospital and it took over a week for him to find out. Oh things were going to roll once he made sure that Michael was okay. He could only imagine what was happening. He knew that by now Brian was there just waiting for Michael to wake up so he could poison his mind. No one was going to poison his mind. He had finally gotten him where he wanted him to be, he was going to finally be his.

<hr>

Ted, Emmett, Blake, Drew, Mel, Lindz, and the rest of the gang crowded the bed of one Michael Novotny. They had all come to visit him and Brian before going home for the feast but the doctor told them that Michael was regaining consciousness and they all decided dinner could wait and they would stay until he opened those brown eyes.

Justin just couldn’t seem to calm himself, he had already told Brian of course, that all of this was a lie but Deb and others didn’t know. What would happen when Michael woke up and the shit hit the fan? He couldn’t be there. He kept trying to come with every step closer and closer to the door, but then someone squealed when those brown eyes, which belonged to the one he had thought was in love with a week ago, opened.

Michael knew immediately that he was awake and he knew that he was in the hospital. His memory was kind of a fog but he could remember bits and pieces of what had happened. He looked around the faces of his family and everyone was there, even Brian. He wondered why his best friend looked so sick and he was sort of leaning on Gus for support. He was just happy they were all there because he had missed them so much. Then his eyes locked on him. He knew those blue eyes anywhere and that blonde hair. It was Justin, the kid from his store. He licked his lips and opened his mouth because there was something he had to say.

"Michael sweetie, it’s your mom, do you remember what happened?"

Michael looked at his mother and smiled but then he looked past his mother into those nervous blue eyes that were ready to bolt.

"Justin, I’m so glad you’re here I was so scared I’d never see you again."

Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Michael was looking into Justin eyes with what could only be described as love and it made his stomach knot and he thought he would vomit.

"You lying bastard!"

Everyone was shocked as an obviously hurt and sick Brian hobbled away from the room.

 

TBC

 

  


  
Back to index   


  


  
A Shocking Discovery by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Okay okay but you would just not believe my life people.   It was my dad's cancer, then he was hospitalized, then he had a stroke, then my husband was hospitalized them me and so much more.  Here's a new chapter and hopefully more will come faster i'm starting a christmas story so look for that later.

 I hope you guys like this chapter.

  


  


Everyone was shocked when an obviously hurt and sick Brian hobbled away from the room.

Justin couldn’t breathe. What the fuck was going on, why in the hell had Michael said that? A part of him wanted and needed to catch Brian but another part of him wanted to know what the fuck was going on so he stayed behind to get to the bottom of this so he could explain everything to Brian later. What was going on in Michael’s mind?

"Michael, what are you talking about?"

"I wanted to say thanks. You know, you scared those guys away and you stayed with me. You sat with me until the ambulance came, after that everything gets a little fuzzy. Where’s Ben?"

"I’ll go and see if I can find him."

Brian collapsed on a bench right outside the ICU.

* * *

 **Brian’s POV**

I was so fucking stupid. I thought that when I fucking let him, he would love me. I fucking let him fuck me! He was fucking playing with me. He did to me what, I guess, I’ve done to so many other’s before. How could I have been so stupid? God, I can’t breathe. Shit. I need Emmett.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I look up and she’s there. She looks so familiar.

"I don’t think so. I was being discharged but I really don’t think I can go home right now."

"Are you sure? It’s Thanksgiving… don’t you want to be with your family?"

"I don’t have any fucking family."

* * *

 **Justin’s POV**

I was so happy that I had a task. My task was to find Ben. I knew that he would be in his office. Yea that’s where he’d be, helping some poor kid that had HIV. That’s one thing I hoped I got from both, my mother and uncle, the compassion. They love with all their might. I mean, they love me for who I am and well I’m so fucking damaged. I’m so happy. All of this is over and done. I’m going to find Ben and reunite him with his love and then I’ll have to find Brian.

* * *

 **Back in Michael’s room**

"Mom, I’m alright. Stop fussing over me! What’s wrong with Brian?

"Dear Lord, Em! See if you can track him down. In all the excitement I forgot that my poor baby has pneumonia."

"He has pneumonia?"

"Don’t you worry about him... You are the one, who was in the coma. He will be just fine so tell me about Big Ben. You know, he’s been staying with us for the holidays."

"Really?"

"Yea, I think he’s great and good for you even though that you and Justin would…"

"Ma there’s something I’ve gotta tell you about Justin and Brian."

"There really is a Justin and Brian? You mean- they are a couple?"

"It’s sort of a creepy and yet romantic story."

"Oh really?" said Emmett, wanting to really know what was going on. He had thought about what could have happened between the two other men. They had acted to strangely towards each other when they had first met.

Michael watched as everyone seemed to find a comfortable spot around his room before he continued his story. It was definitely going to be something that no one believed.

* * *

"Claire!" Brian screamed and woke from his restless sleep. He had been trashing in his bed, kicking around himself. He had dreamed of his sister.

When he had woken up, first he didn’t really know where he was but then he noticed the familiar surrounding. He was lying in a hospital bed and the woman he had talked to was long gone. What was going on? Who was she and why did she seem so familiar? There was so much that he couldn’t remember from before the accident. Faces were different, always distorted. He could barely remember his own mother’s face. He felt someone watching him and was surprised at the person beside him smiling.

"Mrs. Taylor?"

"Brian, after everything you’ve done I think you can call me Jennifer."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, I was talking to my brother earlier and he was telling me about you, about the ‘you’ that he knows but I don’t."

"Really?"

"I saw you that night. You were in the entryway of the hospital, slipping out of the back right after the doctor came out and told me about my son. It’s been you right? For the longest time after my husband left, I thought he went away and grew a conscience, accepting him for who he was and I thought Craig was helping our little boy but it was you, wasn’t it? And you were the one, who got him the job at the comic book store."

"He needed a break. He’s very talented, I’ve seen some of his sketches but he isn’t sketching much. It must be because of the spasms. He shouldn’t be ashamed of that. But they made him stronger. It will shine through in his art."

"Oh art, now I was over at the art gallery earlier today and I must say I loved a piece there."

"What piece was that?"

"Sunshine. It’s very breath taking. You should let my son see it."

"Justin’s with Michael. It was stupid of me to even try to show it. I’ve made a fool of myself, I should’ve known that he wouldn’t want to be with someone like me."

"Like what? Like a strong, intelligent, handsome man. My son would be a fool to not be with someone like you. Are you always like this?

"Like what?"

"Are you always your own worst enemy? Do you constantly put yourself down like this? There’s nothing wrong with you Brian."

"Sure Mrs. Taylor, I’m just dandy. I think I’m going to sleep now."

"Okay, I’ll be leaving your home today."

"No, you and Justin are still welcome in my home."

"Thank you, are you going to be there?"

"I really don’t know yet, I think I’ll stay here instead. The family will be happy now that Michael has returned."

"Cheer up sweetie."

Jennifer kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

Justin walked from behind the corner as his mother left. He wondered what the thing about Brian was. He was the man, riding with him in the ambulance, the one covered in his own blood. He was the one who had been helping him this whole time and what was at the gallery. What kind of artist was he really? He was about go and find out.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried Ben just couldn’t take his hands off of Michael. Michael was awake and alert and everything was going to be okay. This was indeed going to be the best Thanksgiving ever. When he looked into those eyes and they really locked with his, he knew that this was the man that he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

"Well isn’t this cozy!"

They both looked to the door to see a very pissed of David staring back at them.

"David you’re back!"

"Of course Michael, I mean I get this awful message that the man that I love was in an accident and well I rushed here to be with you but it looks like someone else is occupying your time. I’ll admit I expected it but the person I expected was someone else."

"David I’m sorry I didn’t mean for something like this to happen it just---"

"When exactly were you going to tell me? You’ve made a fool of me and you’ve been fucking me bareback and he has---"

"That’s enough! Michael and I are always careful, we always wear protection. Be honest David you didn’t really want Michael at least not in the way that a person who is in love should want someone. You just wanted to control him, told him he couldn’t be a writer if he wanted to. All you wanted was someone you could control and Michael was easy for you to manipulate but he’s not like that anymore. I’ve told him he can be anything he wants to be and he can be with anyone he wants to be with."

"How noble of you, but in the end Michael chose me. We’re moving to Portland, isn’t that right Michael?"

Michael didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be with Ben with all his heart but he knew that if he said this, that Ben would probably loose his job because David was on the board and then David would make sure that Ben would pay. He just couldn’t let that happen to Ben he just couldn’t.

"Of course I want to be with you David, did you even have to ask."

"Thought so. So could you excuse us Benjamin? I want to be with my fiancé right now."

Ben took one last look at Michael and he could see the fear in his eyes, but not the fear for himself but the fear for him. He was giving this David what he wanted so that he wouldn’t be fired or hurt or worst. God, just another reason for him to love this man. He quietly got up and removed himself from his bedside.

* * *

It took two busses but Justin finally made his way to the Sydney Bloom Gallery. It was a nice place and he was surprised to see Lindsay when he walked in. Apparently she worked there. He asked her where the art he desired was and she smiled and sent him on his way. As he walked towards the work he couldn’t help all the stares he got from people.

Justin first thought that they all stared at the scar on his forehead, from where the bat hit him, but it wasn’t that noticeable. But then he realized that this was not the kind of looks he was getting. The looks they gave him were creepy little smiles and such. Then he reached them. The Kinney Experience is what the section of the gallery was called.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was him. Over and over again in different formats. Some actual drawings, some photo manipulated things but all and all him. Then he came to a huge photograph of that night. It was different though. There were things that he couldn’t remember. It was right before Chris Hobbs’ had stroked them with the bat and they were dancing. But in the corner of the picture was Brian. He was watching them, silently crying in the shadow. Why was he crying? He didn’t even know him back then. There had to be another reason for this picture. Just looking at it made him want to cry but not for a lost love but for Brian. He was seeing the event through his eyes and there was something truly painful there. He knew where he needed to be. He had to find Brian.

* * *

Brian awoke with a start and was surprised to see her standing over him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where’s Gus?"

"He’s at home waiting on us."

"I won’t be going anywhere my dear if you haven’t noticed, I’m sort of sick."

"Emmett’s there, so we’re going to talk and then I’ll help you get dressed."

"I don’t need you to help me do anything Melanie!"

"Can we talk about earlier?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I only got married Brian. I didn’t leave you. We have a son and you showed me what I was and I knew it was what you were as well. I couldn’t leave the man that helped me come to terms with what I am."

"It’s not like we’re cannibals Mel, we’re gay."

"I know and I thought you liked Lindsay, I never left you and Gus is still your son."

"Yes but it’s not like you didn’t try to take him!"

"What? Once I moved away with Lindsay you became distant. The older he got the more you turned away from him. You were going around town making a name for yourself as the hottest gay man around and then when I’d bring him over to see you, you were afraid of your own shadow. You didn’t want to be a father anymore and he was your mistake. So forgive me, forgive me for wanting to give my son what he deserved, two parents who love him."

"I was afraid okay? The older he got he started to look like me and then when I looked in the mirror I didn’t see the boy I used to be. I saw Jack. It was becoming full circle. Gus was turning into me and I into Jack. I’d wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare where it started off as me getting a "Jack Kinney Special" but it didn’t end that way in the end. It was me beating him and I couldn’t do that to him. I can remember every time he beat me. If I asked for a new book, or socks, or if I came home and turned on the fucking light while he was drinking he’d hit me and I was afraid that you’d leave him here with me and you’d come back and he would be dead, killed by me, his own father. I couldn’t do that to my son. I didn’t want to be a monster."

"You are not your father! When are you going to realize that?"

"You’re right, I’m not. I’m even worse. I killed mom and put Claire in that… in that place and I’m the one who doesn’t deserve to be loved."

"Brian we need to talk about Claire."

"I know that it’s been years since I’ve seen her but I just can’t see her like that! I can’t see her in that place and know that I did it to her! I just can’t, I just… I just--"

"Melanie you are upsetting him what are you doing here?"

"I’m sorry Emmett I better leave."

Emmett watched Melanie leave the room. He could tell that she had been crying, he could see the tears on her face. He gave her a smile and she nodded to him as well as Drew, they had come to give Brian a ride home and Drew would drive Brian’s car back. They just needed to find Brian’s car since they didn’t know where Justin had parked it. But they couldn’t ask the blond because he was nowhere to be found.

"Are you okay Brian?" Emmett asked him caringly.

"I’m fine Emmett, so you’re here to help me home?"

"Yea and Drewsy and I are going to take care of you."

Brian nodded to Drew. He could see the hate, the man had for him, written all over his face but for some reason even with one leg, he still frightened the man and that was something that he loved so he remained silent.

"Okay let’s get you dressed."

Brian was never a person that didn’t mind being naked but then he noticed he wasn’t wearing his leg, in fact he didn’t even have one. He didn’t want Drew to see that. No one was supposed to see that.

"I’ll go and see if I can track down a wheelchair for you Brian." announced Drew

Brian couldn’t help but be thankful for that and he smiled.

"Thanks Drew."

Emmett and Brian watched Drew leave the room then Emmett turned to his friend.

"Now that we’re alone, are you all right Brian?"

"No Emmett I’m not right at all."

* * *

Ben sat in the hospital cafeteria eating a poor piss excuse for Thanksgiving dinner while thinking about Michael. How could he do that? He had told him all the time again and again that David was only using him and that he was so much more than that. He deserved better than that, even if he didn’t choose him in the end, he certainly didn’t need David.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Hey Joan, what are you doing here? I thought that you’d be home with the family. Yea I thought I would be there but my husband had to work, so the kids and I decided to come down here and have some dinner with him."

"You came down here to have some of the hospital’s crap?"

"No of course not! I brought the meal that I’ve prepared and you, my friend, are more than welcome to join us after what happened."

"What happened?"

"Oh everyone knows that the devil is back in time and well that I’m just sorry."

"Oh I’m not giving up. I knew it would be hard but I thought that I’d have to compete with Brian. I told you about him. He’s in the hospital, you know?"

"Yea I was the one who helped him. He was on the way to the ICU and he reminds me of someone. Who? My brother… I haven’t seen him since he was fourteen. I hear he came to see me when he was about twenty but that was fourteen years ago. My brother doesn’t even know I woke up."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I’m sorry look at me I’m just rambling on and on. I’m sorry, I’ll let you get back to your dinner."

"No please, if your husband is still busy, please be my distraction."

"Well, when I was seventeen, I was in an accident with my brother. He was driving because we were trying to get away from our father. He was an abuser and he damn nearly killed my brother that day."

"I’m sorry to hear that."

"Yea, my mom divorced him and she changed our names but he said that we were always his. No matter where we went, he’d take up shop where we were. He was very decorative in his profession. He was a cop and that’s why my mom figured she’d never be able to get away because he was, you know, a man with a badge. We had just moved to Pittsburgh, my mom, Addy and I?

"Addy, that’s an unusual name."

"It’s Adrian… it was the name he had from the Catholic Church. His name’s Jack but he never went by that he hated that name ever since we were like seven he went by Brian. That was the name he went by. I think that’s why I like Brian Kinney’s work. He has the same name my brother has. That’s all I remember about him. I don’t even remember much about his face. He was sort of short and fat."

"Joan, your brother is Brian Kinney?"

"Of course not! We stopped using that name ages ago. We went by Anderson, my mother’s maiden name and then I hear Brian was adopted but he doesn’t want me to find him. He’s sick. I heard that the accident messed him up. For all that I know, he could be in an institute of his own."

"You don’t know anything about him, I mean you’re a fan of Brian Kinney. You must’ve have googled him."

"Of course I’ve googled him. He was born in Pittsburgh and he had a lovely mom and a brother and now he resides in West Virginia."

"Joan you don’t think that’s odd that it’s all that you can find online about him, that there’s nothing out there about your brother?"

"There’s a lawyer, who knows him. She comes and sees me every month and gives me a check from him. She said that it is for living at the hospice but I’m not there anymore. She said that he doesn’t know because it’s too painful to talk about what happened to me."

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"Listen after you finish here with your husband I want you to come to this address and ask for Melanie Marcus."

"That’s the lawyer! How do you know that? What’s going on Ben?"

"Your brother went back to his birth name, well not the Jack part…"

"No way! There are tons of Brian Kinney’s! Are you telling me that, but he only has, oh my god I have to go to him like now!

"NO!"

"There’s more about him besides the leg, I mean the guy has PTSD and lots of emotional problems. But he invited us all over for Thanksgiving dinner this year, according to Michael this was the first time he has done anything like that so maybe he’s recovering."

"I’m so sorry Ben, here I am going on and on about my brother but I know what just happened to you and Michael."

"It’s fine, at least I made someone’s day. Now go and have your dinner and show up here around seven. I’m going to go and warn Mel."

Joan watched Ben walk away. She couldn’t believe that **the** Brian Kinney was her brother. He hadn’t used that name in years. He had been Adrian Anderson since their mother had left their father when he was eleven. Brian was tall but he was fat and well he wasn’t even all that tall. Could this really be happening? Could he really be her brother. Joan practically ran to find her husband. He would be thrilled when she told him her news.

  


  


  
End Notes:   


  


Okay so it was a little sad a part of me am not happy with this chapter should i redo it?   let a sister know.

  


  


  
Back to index   


  


  
Passing Ships by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Wow three years on this one.   My writing style has changed now but its like riding a bike.   Time to get back to this one as well.   Hope you guys like this.   To my old readers welcome back.   To new ones welcome.    Im finally finishing all my stories old a new.

  


  


Ben sat with Melanie in the living room while Deb and the others made dinner.   He told her about Joan Abraham and how he had befriended her at the hospital, he also told her that he knew that she was Brian's siter but he hadn't shared it with Brian yet.

"So you actually think she's his sister?" Mel asked him seriously.

"I don't think it I know, she say you bring her a check every month." Ben replied.

"Well I do not actually take her the checks.   They are delivered to the home she was in.  The last time I really checked all I knew was that she worked there now.   I have an assistant that I hired to handle that.   He is only to intervene when something is seriously wrong.   I guess everything is on the up and up,but how is sh really?" Mel asked concern.   She wanted to make sure this was a happy reunion.  Brian had been through so much he didn't need another disappointment.

"Oh she's great Mel and she's got kids.

"Melanie beamed of the thought of Brian as uncle.  He just loves kids.   She sat back as Ben told her about Joan and her kids, if all was well she hoped she would give Brian the best present ever.

 

Deb took her time and cut up her vegetables for her stuffing.   Everything was just fucked,and this was supposed to be Thanksgiving.   What was she supposed to be thankful for?  Sure Michael was out of his coma and she thanked God for that, but his was with a man that he despised to make sure that the really man he loved was about to have diiner with everyone.   Then there was Brian, he was very unhappy and her heart went out to him. He had to know how important he was too her, he knew right?   Hpw were they to be happy when so many were miserable?

 

Michael lied in abed he never thought he would never see again, no hoped he would never see again.   He probaly shouldn't be home but when David wants something he gets it.

"What the hell is this?" David asked as he brought a huge canvas into the bedroom.

Michael knew right away it was a picture of the old theatre that he and Brian use to go too as kids, but he was not stupid he knew what not to say.   "Oh that's thetheatre Vic use to tak me to as a kid"he supplied smiling to himself.   He was quite clever at times.

"Well how did it get here?" David demanded.

"How the fuck should I know I was in a coma." Michael shouted getting aggrievated.   He did not want to be there he wanted to with Ben. He wanted to be with his family.

"

"You are right I'm sorry.  Is there anything I can get you?" he asked as he climbed on the bed next to him rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

"I want to go and have Thanksgiving with my mother and the rest of my family." Michael stated firmly.

"I tell you what I will help you get dressed and out to car.  We will go and have the best holiday ever, but you have to tell me that you are going just to be with your family.  You are not trying to get there because of feelings you have for Brian or that you think Ben is there waiting on you?" David challenged.

Michael didnt know what to say, of course he dint want to go there for Brian that part was over.   He dint know if he could lie about Ben though.   All of a sudden his throat was very dry and he really didnt know what he was going to say.    He just rolled over and closed his eyes.   He hoped David would take the hint he didnt want to talk about it anymore.

 

"No fucking way!" Daphne shrieked when her best friend told her of today's events including his fake boyfriend coming out of his coma and the pictures that were practically a fucking love letter to him.

"Its just not fair Justin.   You sit there look like a cherub and they are falling over you.  I take five hours to pull this off and they don't give me a second glance the lesbians aren' even looking anymore." Daphne groaned throwing herself on Justin's bed.

"I'm serious Daphne what am I supposed to do now?  Am I supposed to go up to Brian and tell him that I saw his exhibit and I love him.   How the hell can love him, this time last week I was in love with Michael.   I can't be in love with Brian now? Right?" he pleaded with his best friend.

"Considering all you were was M. Novotny's creepy liittle stalker I would say go with the one you've have actual contact with.   I mean you have seen Brian naked and that little nub of his was flapping in the wind and you still fucked so it has to be love."

"Daphne." he scolded.   He knew that she was just being her but sometimes she could be insensitive when it came to thinks like diabilities.

"Listen you have wasted enough time here already.   I am heading home for turkey with my folks.   You have a hospital with a certain guy in it to get too.   When you two finally decide to come up for air give me a call." She gave him a peck on the cheek and she was gone.   Justin was alone again with his thoughts.  He got up quickly to head for the door, he had to get to Brian before he changed his mind.

 

Brian did not really know when he made this decision.   Emmett and Drew were fixing his dicharge and he decided it was now or never.   Michael was out of his coma and Deb now had her real son back.   If he were still going to do what he planned in the new year he had to see her one more time.   He couldn't remember what she looked like.   In his dreams her face was distorted, and disfigured because of the accident.   He couldnt remember anything really, hell he was short and stubby back then.  He hadnt had his growth spurt yet. He approached the nurse's station very nervously.

"May I Help you sweetie?" A nurse asked him sweetly.

Brian wasnt going to comment on how she was looking at him like he could eat him alive, but when she saw he was legless she put on a fake smile and gave him a room number and gesture in a direction for him to follow.   He thought about telling her to go fuck herself but it was Thanksgiving so he would let it slide.  He looked up at the name plate on the door: Joan Abraham Grief Counselor.   His heart fell he guessed Claire died.  He took a seat and waited to get all the horrible details.

 

Claire was surprised when she returned from her early dinner with her husband to told she had a visitor.   She was about to tell Anna the nurse to get rid of him because was going to her brother's but when she described him she took off running.  When she reached the door there he sat and he looked miserable.

"Hi." She greeted him.   When she saw he didnt care to hug her she sat behind her desk. She put on her best smile to hide her hurt.   She realized he suffered trauma himself maybe he wasnt a hugger.

"Hi." he repled back.  What she smilimg about she was about to talk about death why was she so fucking happy?"

"A lot has happened since we last talked.  I was actually heading over to your house I couldn't believe my luck when I talked to Ben earlier."

"Luck, you think having to tell me my sister....." Brian's statement was cut short when the door opened.

"Claire I'm so sorry but he won't stop crying.   I think he wants his mommy." The woman stated placing the baby in her arms.

Brian thought he might be dying.   did this woman just call her Claire?   Was she his Claire?"

"Claire?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yea Brian its really me, and this little angel here is Aiden your nephew." she stated putting the baby in his lap.

 

Justin had finally made it back to the hospital on his quest for Brian.   The first place he went was Michael's room and was surprised to find it empty.  After he was reassured that Michael was actually discharged and he hadn't actually died he was on the search for Brian.   He was shocked to see who he found there.

"Mrs Novotny I thought you had gone back to the house?" Justin questioned as he entered the room.

"I had, but I thought of my baby being here all by himself so I came back.   You know he can be so stubborn somtimes, and always putting others feelings first.  He does a lot and sometimes I dont even think before I speak around him." she stated as played withblanket on the bed.

"Oh I'e seen you two together.  He loves you."Justin patted her shoulder.   He was sort of afraid.   He wondered if she knew the truth yet.

"You know when I first fiound out about the two of you I thought he had done something to wreck you and Michael.   Then I found out there was nothing to wreck." She looked him directly in the eye.

"I tried to tell you but one thing lead to another and I was scared for you. How's your heart?" he asked wondering about her.

"My heart is just fine Justin, but if you hurt my baby I'll cut your dick off and feed it to ya." she stated squeezing his cheeks and taking him into a bone crushing hug.  "Come on lets go home, dinner won't keep much longer."

"What about Brian?" he asked as he fell in step beside her as she exited the hospital.

"Brian is getting back something he lost, but when he gets back he will come home and yo will be there to finally make things right."

 

  


  
Back to index   


  


  
While You Were Sleeping by Galesgal

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Well this story is coming to an end.    Why am I ending it?   Its about time andI want to start another one.   I love the ending of you and hope you eill as well.

  


  


Justin looked in on everyone as they settled down for Thanksgiving Dinner.   Brian hadn't arrived yet but when he had heard where he was he was glad.   Brian had back his family. He knew that was what was missing the most.   Deb loved him and she did treat him like he was her own, but Brian knew how much she loved him i wouldn't be the same as Micheal.   This would be the perfect time to slip away.

"Where you going baby?" Emmett asked when he saw Justin getting his scarf.

"I know that I promised Deb that I would stay, but Ben is alone.   After everything that has happened today with Michael I think I should spend it with him." Justin tried to explain.

"What about Brian?   Surely you want to get everything with him out in the open.   He loves you."

"I don't deserve him.  I do not deserve any of this.   I have been lying since day one.  It's best that I leave.   Tell Brian I'm really sorry, and I am so happy for him.   Happy Thanksgiving."

Emmett watched as Justin left.   A part of him wanted to stop him but what could he say to make him stay?   Brian and Justin wereboth very different and both the same.   They all were gathered around breaking bread, but three of the most important people were missing.   It was not right, not right at all.

 

Michael sat in his room thinking of Ben.   He had looked so hurt when he ha chosen David over him.   He had to know that he had done it to keep him safe.  He knew right? He had to see him.   He reached the door and just when he thought he'dmade it.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" David asked when he entered through the back door.

"I'm going to find the man I love.  I am really sorry, I love him." He exited the house.

 

Brian didn't know what he let her alk him into these things.   He had dinner with her andher family.   She had babies and she remembered him sort of.  She was there though real blood, and she was leading him on the ice.

"I can't not on the ice.   I haven't done this in ages." he tried to explain.

"Oh it's like riding a bicycle." She explained.

I shouldn't be at an ice rink.  I have pneumonia!" He shouted loosing his balnce.   He went down hard and his leg became undone.

Claire knew now why he had complained abot putting on that leg in the car.   It was ancient compared to some of the legs that she knew were on the market.   Now there was tons of people watching as he tried to adjust it.  In the end he broke it and slid it down his leg.   She had never seen anyone get to there feet before.   He hobbledto a bench and dropped his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Brian.  I should have listened to what you said, but we alway came after Thanksgiving."

"We are not children anymore!   I can not take you looking at me like that, I am sorry for the way hings are.   I am sorry I can't be the brother you remember.

"It's okay.   I am so sorry.   Come on we have the rest of the day.   What do you want to do?" She asked helping him to his feet.

"I think I need to return a comic." He smiled as he took her hand.

Ben was depressed.   He hated always having to be the one too see the silver lining. Fuck the silver lining!   He should have said something.   No he just let him dimiss him and not fight for what he wanted.

"No!" He shouted.   He was not going to stand for this.   He was going to fight tooth and nail for Michael.   David Cameron be damned.   He opened the door to storm out, but there was someone there.

"Michael." He said in disbelief.

"I thought maybe we could have our first Thanksgiving together.   A cab is waiting,we can go to my brother's." Michael asked hopefully.

"What about Cameron?   I don't care what happens to me, but you..."   Ben trailed off hating to think what could happen to his lover.

"This whole coma thing has made me realize that life is short.   I know I want to be with you.   As for David he will have to learn that you can't always get what you want." He smled at Ben.  Pulling him outside and kissing him passionately.

 

Justin could not believe had run away.   He was so stupid, everything could so easily fall into place.   He knew that Brian loved him.   He didn't deserve Brian.   Brian was so perfect, and he was damaged goods.  He looked up and was thrilled that he was finally on his street.  He and Ben could have a good dinner and maybe even invite his mom. He looked out on the porch and saw Ben with Michael.   He didn't know if he was happy or sad about having to spend the holiday alone.   He turned around and saw Michael and Ben climbing into a cab laughing.  One look of that and he knew.  He was happy.

 

Brian slowly walked in the house with Claire in tow.

"Why are we sneaky into your own house?" Claire asked confused.

 

"I just came to get the comic to return.   If she hears us we'll never..."

"Brian Adrian Kinney-Novotny, where the hell have you been?" Debbie shrieked cutting off Brian's thoughts.

"Ma I was with Claire.   I know they told you." He said trying to escape Debbie's bone crushing hug.  

She beamed at him calling her that.  She was going to take into consideration what Emmett had said.  "I love you sweetheart." she whispered.

"Now yo two are my family, and we'e in your house.   Get around here and get some dessert.   Where's Sunshine?" she asked looking around the two.

"What?   He's not here.   Deb he's been sickand he could have a seizure at any moment." Brian told her looking aroun panicked.

"You're one to talk. You've got pneumonia and you're covered in snow.   What have you been up too? She scolded.

"Ma what's taking you so long?" Michael asked entering the kitchen.

"Mikey what are you doing here?" Brian asked confused.

"Well that's no way to talk to a guy that just got out a coma.   Where's Justin I thought the two of you would be stuck together by now." he smirked.

"That's the thing Michael.   Justin's gone AWOL."

"Oh let me get Ben I know Just the place.

 

Justin liked the comic book store.   Since everything that happened to him had happened this was one f the only places he felt safe.  Michae had given a key and trusted him to the backroom to do his art.

He was in the zone drawing his new favorite subject.  Brian.   Brian was so beautiful and he didn't even know it.   He thought when people looked at him they saw the burns,or the missing leg.   He didnt see that, he saw the strength and the love.   He knew now what he felt for Michael was gratitude.   What he feels for Brian.  It is so much deeper.

"Is that how you see me?"Brian asked surprising Justin.

"No, you're so much more." He whispered.  He leaned into Brian.   He knew immediately that Brian did not have his leg but he leaned in even closer.

"Why did you leave?" Brian asked.

"I should have told you why I just you don't want me.  You're so perfect and I'm not.   I'm damaged."Justin told him promising not to cry.

"You think I'm perfect.   I'm far from perfect, but there's one thing I'm certain of."

"Yea, what's that?" Justin aske.  He could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"This."   Brian lean in closer and kissed Justin.  

 

Justin knew from that kiss that thisthe beginning and it was.   By Christmas he and Brian had already moved into Brian's loft in the Pitts.   They went over to Deb's regularly and Brian even stood up as best man for Emmett when he committed to Drew.

Ben and Michael are happy and Ben got a great job teaching fulltime.  Everything turned out as it should.   Michael and I are great friends and are thinking about doing a comic together.  I am happier than I ever thought I could be.   Michael asked me once when di i realize that i was in love with Brian?   I just smiled and replied "It was while you were seeping." 

 

 

 

 

  


  


  
End Notes:   


  


Yay another one done.  Now if someone new will read it.

  


  


  
Back to index   


  


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

  


  


This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=767>  



End file.
